A is for Association, B is for Breakfast, C is for Charisma
by EverythingYouDoIsABalloon
Summary: A collection of short stories following the letters of the Alphabet
1. A is for Association

A/N: Okay, so this is my first fic so I apologize if my writing is crappy and there are mistakes and whatnot. I also apologize beforehand if Hikigaya seem OOC, I have trouble writing in other perspectives. Anyways, hope you all enjoy and please review and give me some constructive criticism.

Next update should be by the end of the week. Oh and the format may be weird, as I said this is my first time posting anything here.

* * *

A is for Association

Association.

I hate that word. I don't like associating with others. Association is one of the many words I hate. Just hearing it makes me sigh in annoyance. I have a lot of words that I hate: Emotions, Youth, Society, Participation and Friends among others. Now, I have reasons as to why I don't like these words; allow me to explain.

I don't understand emotions, never really have. I'm a logical thinker therefore, I apply logic to every situation. Never emotions. My logical thinking can, in a way, be my downfall; If all those talks with Hiratsuka-sensei tells me anything.

Youth is plain and simple. I had a terrible one, heck I'm still having a bad one. So, to all of those raijus out there I have one thing to say to you; Go fuck yourselves. Pardon my French.

Society is the thing I blame for my views. I understand how society works and it has made me bitter. So, as with youth, Society you can go fuck yourself too. Again, pardon my French [1].

Anyways, you get the idea. I hate a lot of words but I most especially hate association. I don't like interacting with others. After all, I am a self proclaimed loner, heh.

Unfortunately for me, I have to associate with others on a day to day basis. No matter how hard I try not to.

I have to interact with a near 30 year old unmarried teacher with a devastating punch that can cripple any man [2].

A bubbly and big breasted airhead and her trio of idiots. A fiery blonde and her fake prince. A rotten fujoshi and an incredibly annoying guy with crappy orange hair, along with their unimportant friends [3].

A disgusting chunni and a majestic angel from heaven, one of the few that I enjoy interacting with. Not to mention a shy brocon who wears black lace [4].

A sly fox and a bitchy redhead who didn't appreciate my sacrifice [5].

A cold beauty with cold words and her equally, if not more, beautiful sister; the devil herself [6].

I interact with all of them, whether I like it or not. And I often get forced into manual labor just by being near them. My days are full of nothing but requests, cold insults, prodding at my psyche and much much more. _Sigh_ , oh well C'est la vie [7].

Dammit. I really hate that word.

* * *

Notes

I think most will understand but just in case, here are the people I was referring.

[1] Not too sure if my explanations are up to par with what Hikigaya feels.

[2] Hiratsuka-sensei.

[3] Yuigahama and her friends: Miura, Hayama, Ebina, Tobe and those two unimportant guys.

[4] Zaimokuza, Totsuka and Kawasaki.

[5] Isshiki and Sagami.

[6] Yukinoshita and Haruno.

[7] Means " Shit happens" or " Such is life"


	2. B is for Breakfast

A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter: B is for Breakfast. As you may have guessed the next chapter would be "C is for Charisma". I have a few more chapters planned out. Specifically these: D is for Distractions, E is for Eyes, and F is for Failures. It would be nice if you guys and gals can give me some suggestions for future chapters, thanks.

Response to Reviews

Hikigaya: Thanks, I hope my work will become good as well. Hope you enjoy my future chapters.

ImaNukeYourFace: Thanks, I agree. There aren't a whole lot of fics with pure monologues. This is pretty much my writing style; just me rambling on about something from water to life to friendships. Hope you enjoy my future chapters.

Next chapter will probably be uploaded in a few days, enjoy!

* * *

B is for Breakfast

Breakfast.

Ah, yes. The most important meal of the day and my favorite. I love breakfast; I mean, who doesn't? I love waking up and walking to the kitchen only to see a plate full of food that I didn't have to work or put effort into. It's like Christmas every morning; pure bliss.

And today is no different. After all, my cute little sister Komachi is always willing to cook for her wonderful onii-chan. Yep, my sister is truly wonderful. Little sisters are amazing. They wake you up in the morning, they cook food for you, they take care of you. I sure do _love_ little sisters. Oh wow, stop Hachiman. That sounded creepy. Oh well, being creepy is my default state of being; I cant help it.

Anyways, I woke up and got ready to go to school. I ended wearing my usual attire, duh, and my hair was a mess as always. My eyes didn't help me, it only accentuated my creepiness, sigh. After some time being a brooding Batman I walked downstairs into the kitchen to see a western style breakfast; Eggs (specifically an omelet), bacon, toast and some good 'ol OJ. Man, I sure do love eggs. Oh I'm going to have a great breakfast today! Have I said that I really love breakfast- Wait, what the hell?

Tomatoes?!

W-what the heck? Who would put sliced up tomatoes into an omelet? That's a crime against humanity! Dangit man, I hate tomatoes. They're disgusting.

Ah screw this! I'll just eat the bacon, toast and my OJ. Why? Why would Komachi do this to her wonderful and totally not freeloading onii-chan? Did she turn on me? Is she out to get me now? Did that insect poison her thoughts? Oh well...

 _Sigh_ , this sucks. Breakfast is what either makes or breaks your day. Guess my day is broken now.

Oh well… off to hell (school) now.

...I hate breakfast.

* * *

Sorry for the OOC Hikigaya!

This is just a small rambling about Hikigaya's thoughts on breakfast.


	3. C is for Charisma

A/N: Heyo! Here is another chapter with the subject being Charisma. Next chapter, D is for Distractions, should be uploaded in a few days as well. Hope you all enjoy reading!

Response to Reviews:

Is-in-another-castle: Thanks! Yes, his narcissism, zen-like thoughts and helpfulness will be featured in future chapters and no, not every chapter will end with Hikigaya hating something.

* * *

C is for Charisma

Charisma

C is for Charisma, it's why people think I'm great! I make my friends all laugh and smile and never want to hate! According to my Specials Book, that's the definition of Charisma [1]. Huh, now that I think about it, where did I even get this book? Why would I even have it? It looks like a kids book. Eh, whatever I'll just put it back on my shelf next to my caps [2].

Anyways, since most of you have read the LN's and have seen the anime along with reading fanfiction, you probably know that I'm not the most charismatic guy in the world [3]. Well unless I'm made into a smooth talker but that's another story, literally [4].

Most people wouldn't say that I'm a good guy, and for good reason too. Actually most people wouldn't even know who you were talking about. They would just say things like "Hikigaya? Who's that?" or "Isn't that the name of a disease?", you get the idea. And the people who do know me would probably recoil in disgust whenever my name is mentioned, people like Sagami.

For the second part, I don't have friends. Well, I think the people I'm acquainted with would call me a "friend" but I'm not too sure I would call them that. Either way, I don't have friends. And the people I know definitely wouldn't laugh at my jokes and my twisted sense of humor, well, most wouldn't. Most would just feel embarrassed for me or just creeped out, I would too.

The third part is pretty easy too. I'm usually the subject of hate. Take the example of the Cultural Festival; I sacrificed myself for that snobby girl Sagami and what do I get? Hatred, that's what [5]. Very few people acknowledged what I did was a good thing. Obviously most didn't. People just immediately boarded the hate train and suddenly I became the most hated and known guy in school. I would get glares, shoves and snarky comments behind my back. But hey, it's a wonderful thing to feel acknowledged… right?

Well, enough about me. Let's get back on topic. Charisma; I'm not that, so who is? I think I know of two people who would fit the bill pretty nicely.

Hayama Hayato, the fake prince and Haruno Yukinoshita, the Devil herself. The two most charismatic people I know and the quite possibly the two most fakest. Bunch of damn phonies, I'll tell you what, always coming in through the goddamn windows [6].

Hayama is the heartthrob of the school. He can turn heads from a mile away. Damn near every girl in school has a crush on him. But they have a crush on a persona. Not many know of his other side. Most see a handsome young chap with a brilliant smile and a dashing personality. But all I see a guy with a fake smile and zero personality. A guy who is afraid of taking action, all he does is put up that fake smile in the hopes of calming down a situation. I hate him for that.

And Haruno is quite possibly the most sociopathic person I have the utter displeasure of knowing. She can put up a smile that can melt the hearts of any man within a mile. She constantly prods at my psyche. Sending attack after attack, not letting me heal my HP/SP by eating Peach Seed and drinking Max Coffee [7]. Always being flirtatious: blowing into my sensitive ears, sending flirty signals my way, always managing to be near my location. Jeez, she's annoying.

I don't really like either, especially Hayama. I hate that guy. Haruno on the other hand… well let's just leave it at that.

I really hate charismatic people.

* * *

[1] The Specials Book from Fallout.

[2] Again, from Fallout. Caps are the currency used in the Fallout universe.

[3] A 4th Wall Break for gits and shiggles.

[4] Reference to another fanfic on this site.

[5] Sagami will appear again in another chapter. Also, anyone feel that there is a lack of Sagami, do people just not like her?

[6] Small reference to Holden Caulfield from "The Catcher in the Rye". Anyone else think Hikigaya is the Caulfield of the Anime world?

[7] Persona 4 reference. Peach Seed, along with a plethora of other items, heal your HP. I switched out TaP/ Dr. Salt Neo and what not with Max Coffee for restoring your SP.


	4. D is for Distractions

A/N: Hey there, I'm here with another chapter. This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, I'm trying to write longer chapters. Also here is my first attempt with dialogue, I hope it wasn't too OOC. The next chapter, E is for Eyes should be uploaded by Friday, I think. And as I said previously I have a few more chapters planned out. And I should say now that some letters are specifically for certain characters ie. I is for Isshiki, K is for Kawasaki, O is for Orimoto, I also want to include Sagami and Yukinoshita/Yuigahama chapters as well.

Thanks for reading!

Response to reviews:

ImaNukeYourFace: Ha, yea I actually remember a fic that used The Catcher in the Rye, thanks for reminding me what is was. I'm glad you enjoy my work.

Eramis8: Yea, sorry if Hikigaya seems like a whiny little shit. I'm planning on Hikigaya to be a bit more humorous and lighthearted but still containing his usual pessimism and cynicism.

Sorry for the wall of text at the beginning.

* * *

D is for Distractions

Distractions

Ah, yes. Distractions. They can range from flies to a nice pair of jugs- um, I mean milk jugs… yes. Milk jugs actually doesn't make things any better, huh. E-Either way distractions are, well, distracting. They can distract you while talking a test and they may cause you to fail it. Or they may distract you to the point of you tripping and falling flat on your face. Not that any of that has ever happened to me… mm hmm.

Anyways, I just came out of a situation in which I was distracted. And like most things, it came and bit me back in my ass.

So, let me describe the situation leading up to my screw up(s); all because of a distraction, mind you.

I was sitting in a chair in the service club, like most days. And I was reading a book by the ever so brilliant Friedrich Nietzsche [1]. The two other members of the Service club were there as well: Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. They were chatting along with the other "club member" Isshiki. They were talking about going to some cafe in town.

Now I don't usually listen in on their conversations however, Yuigahama and Isshiki were pretty much yelling so I couldn't help but listen.

As I was reading and listening Yuigahama turned to her right and asked me a question, most likely because she felt like she wanted to be nice.

"Say Hikki, you wanna go with us to a cafe later today? I'm sure Yukinon and Iroha wouldn't mind, right guys?" Well, how nice of you Yuigahama. Yuigahama really is a nice girl.

The two girls simply nodded but of course they had to add a comment. And of course Yukinoshita went first.

"Yes, I do believe it is alright if Hikipervert-kun came along. So long as he doesn't do anything disgusting or perverted" Yup I knew it, she would never give up an opportunity to insult me. After she said that she covered up that ever so modest chest of her's.

Hah! As if I would ever do anything like that to you. Yuigahama on the other hand- No, No, No! Stop Hachiman, you have morals. I would never do such a thing to a woman. I would never touch nor insult a woman, yep.

"Oh please, no need to cover up that chest of your's. If you could even call it that." Whoops, there goes my morals.

"Hikki!" Yuigahama exclaimed, immediately siding with Yukinoshita. Hey now, what the heck? Why didn't you come to my aid when Yukinoshita insulted me!

"That's, like, super gross Senpai. And how dare you say that to Yukinoshita-Senpai!" Oh now you too Isshiki? What happened to my kouhai that depended on me to do basically everything? You'd think she'd side with me but alas, women must work in packs, I guess.

"So I'm always in the wrong, eh? _Sigh_. I apologize Yukinoshita" Man, I do a lot of apologizing these days.

"It is quite alright Hikigaya-kun" She replied with a small smirk plastered on that perfect face of hers. Dammit, she probably planned this whole thing. Women sure are cruel.

" Anyways, like Yukinoshita-Senpai said: I wouldn't mind you tagging along." How nice of you Isshiki. Hmmm, wait a second- she probably wants something. She would never be nice just to be nice.

"As long as you pay for your cute kouhai" Of course. She said that in a cutesy voice and batted her eyelashes and acted a bit embarrassed. Hah! Nice try there Delilah, your tricks won't work on me [2].

"Uh, s-sure, why not?" Curses! My brotherly instincts kicked in. Why does she have to remind me of Komachi so much? Isshiki is the un-cute version of her. I would do anything for Komachi such as pay for her meal. Why would I do the same to the un-cute version of her, _sigh_.

"Really? Thanks Senpai!" Just like Yukinoshita she added a smirk on her face, a slightly sadistic one too. She planned it, of course.

I noticed some stares coming from my left. I glanced and saw two pretty faces holding an expression of disgust. Hey now, don't look at me like that!

"Anyway, so it's settled then! Hikki is going to come, yay!" Aww come now Yuigahama, no need to act so giddy.

"Yes, it appears so… and it also appears that Hikigaya-kun here will pay for our drinks and meals, correct?" Huh, what's this? Did I say that?

"What? I never agreed to that-"

"Senpai! I also meant that you'd pay for Yui-Senpai's and Yukinoshita-Senpai's meals too." Did she? Again she batted her eyelashes and acted embarrassed. I'm going to hate myself for this.

"Is that so? I guess that's fine." Curses! It happened again!

And as per usual a disgusting glance was sent to me. Yukinoshita, on the other hand, had the same sadistic smirk that Isshiki had just moments ago. _Gulp_ , women truly are scary.

"Alright then. Yuigahama, Isshiki how about we go now. As the president of this club I'll call for an end to todays activities" Yukinoshita said. Yuigahama and Isshiki nodded with a healthy dose of vigor.

"C'mon Hikki let's go!" Yuigahama gestured me to get up and head out the door.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead. I'll stay in here to finish the paragraph I'm on. Don't worry Yukinoshita I'll lock up and tell Hiratsuka-Sensei club is over." I needed some time to think about the events that took place. Am I really that weak?

"I see. If that's the case we shall take our leave then. We'll be seeing you at the gate Hikigaya-kun" Yukinoshita replied with a small smile. This time her smile wasn't sadistic, it had a sense genuineness behind it.

"Bye-bye Hikki! We'll see you at the gate!" Yuigahama also replied with a warm smile. Huh.

"Yea, see ya at the gate Senpai!" Another warm smile, this time by Isshiki. I didn't even know that was possible.

The trio left thereafter leaving me alone in the clubroom. The room got a bit more chilly without their presence. I wouldn't say this to them but, I truly enjoy their company. They seem to radiate warmth and make things feel comfortable.

I sat their for a few moments and that is where the beginning of this story starts.

I sat there contemplating my actions and came to the conclusion that they were caused by distractions.

I insulted Yukinoshita due to my inner monologues. I said yes to Isshiki's ridiculous demand because she distracted me with her little sister-like cuteness. And again, she did the same a few moments later. Man, distractions surely are powerful.

With that thought I looked down at my book and read the last line of the paragraph.

"Ah, women. They make the highs higher and the lows more frequent" Huh [3].

* * *

Notes

[1] Friedrich Nietzsche is a famous German philosopher with a pretty wicked stache.

[2] Delilah is a well known temptress in the Bible.

[3] A quote by Nietzsche. It's here because for Hikigaya the girls in his life make things meaningful but at the same time also they cause him stress.


	5. E is for Eyes

A/N: Hey, here are two chapters. I worked hard this past day to get these two chapters up. The reason I did this was to start on a chapter that I think will be an interesting one. It's the first chapter to use a different perspective that Hikigaya's, which should be interesting. That chapter will be called G is for Guys. Hope you enjoy these two chapters, also sorry if they're a bit short.

Response to Reviews:

Hikigaya: Yep, I'll try and make some more dialogue and descriptive scenes in future chapters. Glad you are enjoying this.

Is-in-another-castle: Haha that's an awesome quote. Also, sorry about the mood change. I'll keep that in mind for the future. Thanks for your input!

Eramis8: Thanks! I try.

ImaNukeYourFace: Uh-huh, I think Hikigaya is a bit of an existentialist. Glad you're enjoying this. Also, it's funny that you mention Haruno...

* * *

E is for Eyes

Eyes

I've been told that I look like a creep or a delinquent. I think I would agree. I _do_ look like a creep and I _do_ look like a delinquent. Most people look at me with disgust when I walk pass them. Others whisper insults at me thinking I didn't hear them, but I do. I have pretty good ears. Not to mention one of my 108 loner skills is "Super Hearing". Put those two together and bam! Pretty damn good hearing.

Anyways, the reason I look like such a creep would be because of one thing… and a plethora of other things, but mainly one thing.

My eyes.

I'm often told that my eyes resemble that of a dead fish. Komachi has told me this, so has Hiratsuka-sensei, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, along with Haruno. Nearly everyone I associate with has told me this.

I think people can relate to this. Eyes are an expressive part of the human face. You can tell a lot just by looking at someone's eyes; they contain so much emotion for such a small thing. I usually look mad or depressed. When you combine my permanent grimace and my eyes I make a pretty wicked poker face. It's not my fault really, I actually feel okay most of the time.

So basically my eyes are crappy. It's not a bad thing though. You see, my eyes are both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because I can see through people and read in-between the lines. My eyes opened me to the realities of life. However, as with most things there's a catch.

My eyes are a curse as they often cause ridicule for me. As I said above, I often get insults and looks of disgust. I think that's a fair price to pay. After all, the knowledge I obtained truly is priceless.

I know that society and youth is a lie. Friendships are nothing but shams. People are willing and able to do horrible things, they'll leave you in the dust to wither away and die. I understand things _much_ more clearly.

Now, I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always a cynical bloke with dead fish eyes. No, I was a happy young chap back in the day. My outlook on life was sickenly optimistic. My eyes actually looked healthy and full of emotion and vigor. But something changed, something happened.

All throughout my life I was bullied; long before I got these eyes. I was constantly made fun of. I didn't have many, if any, friends. Nobody wanted to interact with me. Nobody sat with me at lunch, picked me to be on their team during P.E., nothing of the sort. I thought I had did something wrong. I thought I had made a mistake somewhere along the line.

I had the same dumb outlook up until middle school. I thought I still had a chance to have a school life like one of those anime protagonist or those stupid raijus. But I was wrong. I was sorely mistaken.

I had an incident during middle school that put a nail in my coffin. I misunderstood. I thought a girl by the name of Orimoto had liked me. So, I asked her out. I was rejected. I misunderstood her intentions. She was just a nice girl. She felt pity for me. I was so stupid to think that I had something going with her.

But it's not so bad. In fact, I'm grateful for her rejection. I found meaning in the suffering that I endured [1]. It solidified these eyes of mine. It made me realize how things truly are. It also gave me my "Nice Girl Philosophy". That was for the best. Now I won't misunderstand anymore. I won't fall for the same trick twice. After all, I have my eyes on my side.

Or so I thought…

[1] Variation of a quote by Nietzsche.


	6. F is for Failures

F is for Failures

Failures

If there is one word to sum up my life thus far it would be this: Failure.

My life has been nothing but a constant stream of failures. Let me give you some examples: I failed at making friends, I failed at getting a girlfriend, I failed at fitting into society and I failed Math and Science. Knowing that, most would say that I'm a failure.

I would have to disagree. It's not a bad thing that I failed at making friends. Friendship is a sham. It's nothing but superficiality. Your so called "friends" will throw you under the bus at any moment. They'll stab you in the back when you're least expecting it. So, in a way, you could say that I succeeded at friendships. I never got thrown under the bus, and I never got stabbed in the back. I excel at lonliness.

I supposedly failed at getting a girlfriend however, love is a farce. Just like friendship your "loved one" is willing to hurt you for there own selfish needs. Besides women are my enemies. All they want is a handsome dumbass with muscles and no intelligence. I excelled at not getting hurt by others.

I didn't fail to fit into society. Society is a lie. I understand how it works and I'm perfectly fine with the way I am. I don't need to fit into society.

Math and Science. Well I just flat out failed there, so…

Friends, Lovers, Society and Math and Science are all just the tip of the iceberg. However, the biggest failure is the one I refuse to acknowledge.

I failed at being honest with myself.

I cover up all of my failures with some pseudo-philosophical mumbo jumbo. I'm just running away from my failures and problems, as usual. I _did_ fail to make friends, I _did_ _fail_ to have a girlfriend and I _did_ fail all the rest.

I may have not made friends in the past but now I do have some. I say that I don't but I'm just deluding myself. I have others I could call "friends". I have Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, Hiratsuka- sensei, Kawasaki, Totsuka and others. I have plenty.

I don't have a girlfriend but I can. I realized the feelings of Yuigahama but I kept telling myself not to misunderstand. You misunderstood before, Yuigahama is just a nice girl. But I was wrong. I know of her feelings. I also know of Yukinoshita's and Kawasaki's affection towards me. And just like Yuigahama I keep lying to myself. They could never like me right?

I think that others can't hurt me. But they can. Those insults by random students do hurt. The glares and disgusting glances towards me make me feel something. And most of all, I hurt myself. I constantly sacrifice myself and for what? Nothing.

But I'm wrong in my thinking. And I failed to realize that… as always.


	7. G is for Guys

A/N: Hey all, here is another chapter. A bit longer, so hope you like it. I had a crapload of fun writing this chapter. Such an interesting perspective to write in. Next chapter will take another perspective as well, and will also talk about Hikigaya.

Response to Reviews:

Eramis8: Cool, glad you liked it.

* * *

G is for Guys

Guys

Ah, yes. Guys. Quite possibly the most boring creature on Planet Earth. Most creatures are pretty interesting; Octopi are able to blend into their surroundings, Horned Lizards are able to squirt blood out of their eyes, just fascinating.

Guys, on the other hand, aren't very interesting. Actually, most people aren't interesting. Everyone is just the same. Façades are abundant everywhere. Everyone has one, myself included.

I often wonder why I put up my façade. The façade of a cute and charming woman with a brilliant smile. When thinking about it, I'm reminded of the circumstances I'm in. I was born into a rich family. From day one my life was planned for me, I had no say in it. I had expectations thrusted upon me and I had to meet them, I couldn't disappoint others. Being the first child of a wealthy and influential family put a lot of pressure on me.

I had to put on a front, a façade. I had to go to stupid parties and meet countless young men. Men who were contestants in a game. A game to win my heart. A game to get in with a wealthy family. They all wanted power, every single one of them. All of them were the same: fake smiles, fake compliments, and fake personalities. It made me sick.

It made me realize that guys are all the same. That is, until I met a certain self-proclaimed loner with rotten eyes and a terrible personality.

Hikigaya Hachiman.

The most interesting creature I've had the pleasure to come across. Much more interesting than that tool Hayama and all of those other guys. Hikigaya was much better than all of those men combined. Hayama was no match to him.

Hikigaya is a cynical loner, cynicism incarnate. His ideals and philosophies are so mesmerizing. Just thinking about him makes me smile in devilish content. It's almost a guilty pleasure to think about him.

The way he handles situations makes me curious. Always willing to sacrifice himself for people who never acknowledged him. Perfectly being fine with getting the short end of the stick.

He's just so interesting. So, I wanted to play with him. I'm just a cat and Hikigaya is my ball of yarn. Said ball of yarn always untangling until I get to the center. The center I'm so intrigued by. The center I want to get to. I want to see what is inside Hikigaya's head. I want to see all of the gears turning. I want to see what made him the way he is.

So, I sent attacks his way. I always made it my duty to get under his skin. Blowing into his sensitive ears, being touchy-touchy with him, always being flirtatious with him. I thought that if I continued to prod at him, he'll break. But I was wrong. Instead of him breaking it was me. He got under _my_ skin. The way he responds to all of my attacks made me nearly furious. It made me realize that I _can't_ control everything. He's an interesting specimen.

His use of language also fascinates me. He is able to manipulate to his heart's content. His persuasion skills are impressive. His grasp of society and human interaction is some of the best I've ever seen. Not as good as me, of course but impressive nonetheless. I assume his eyes help there. Ah yes, his eyes. His most distinguishable feature apart from that ahoge of his. Such rotten and beautiful eyes. The eyes that can see right through façades, mine included, and gave him his knowledge of human interactions and the ability to read in between the lines.

I remember first meeting him. I ran into Yukino-chan and him. I put up my façade in front of him. All I saw was annoyance. He was annoyed by _me_ , it made me a bit mad. But then I realized something; he saw through me. He didn't see a smart and beautiful young woman with a smile that can take the breath of any man away. No no no, he saw a _devil_. A devil who can manipulate others with a façade. A devil with a disgusting personality and smile. I knew he was special from that moment.

I often compare and contrast him and Hayama. Hikigaya isn't nowhere near Hayama in terms of looks and social prowess. However, where Hayama fails Hikigaya excels. Hikigaya can solve situations with such brutality. Hayama, on the other hand, just puts up a fake smile. All in the hopes of calming down a situation. Hayama is so pathetic. He once told me that he felt inferior to him; I could see why.

Hayama is the school's heartthrob and Hikigaya is the school's unknown loner. Nearly every girl likes Hayama. But Hayama realized something: the girls that "like" him only like a façade. He's furious at the fact that all of the girls that like Hikigaya like him in a genuine sense. Yukino-chan likes him, Gahama-chan does too. That one foxy girl and the cute one with a silver ponytail seem to like him as well.

Another facet of Hikigaya is the fact that he has no qualms with being the villain. If it means he'll get the most efficient results, he'll do it. Hayama's way of solving a situation is by trying to make everyone get along with that stupid smile of his. As a result, he fails miserably. He failed to save Yukino-chan all those years back. I'm sure Hikigaya can save her.

I'm not so sure why I think about Hikigaya so much. As said above, he is a guilty pleasure for me. Thinking about his methods send a wave of ecstasy through me. He is my match, only he can defeat me at my own game. It's almost as if he is my protégé. He can surpass me and leave me in the dust.

He's like an animal in a zoo. Lonely and pitiful. Lying there broken and sad, not bothering with the visitors and their cameras. I'm a visitor, fascinated and taking countless pictures while standing in awe. Maybe someday I can take him away from that zoo. Make him mine and mine alone.

Maybe one day.


	8. H is for Hikigaya

A/N: Hey ya'll. I'm back and with a longer chapter. This chapter was interesting to write. Writing is so many perspectives was tough, so I'm sorry for the severe OOC ness. I was also fearful that it would feel repetitious but I decided to upload it anyway, I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Have fun figuring out who's who, though I think I made it obvious. Also, I planned on Isshiki appearing in this chapter but when writing there were far too many "Senpais" it became annoying to read, sorry. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be dedicated to her. I'm also starting another story. This story will be non-linear and will have switching POV's and cover the day Hikigaya saved Yuigahama's dog and the days after. The first chapter should be out sometime next week.

* * *

H is For Hikigaya

Hikigaya

"I'm not as nice as you make me out to be" The one thing I find myself often repeating to Hikigaya. He doesn't seem to understand this, or he refuses to acknowledge this. I'm really not a nice guy. My "niceness" is just a facade. Something I put on because I was trained to do so. I was born into a wealthy family. Most of my free time is spent attending parties, often with Haruno and Yukinoshita. This facade was put up to meet and woo potential lovers. I hate it.

I already have someone that I want to woo. A beautiful woman that doesn't notice me. She's too busy thinking about that bastard Hikigaya. I want _her,_ but I can't have _her._

All of the girls that I meet only like my fake self. Miura is one such girl for example. She is such a sweet and caring girl, a part of her that not many see. She has fallen for me, someone not worthy of her affection. I want to turn her down, I don't want to lead her on but I'm too afraid. I'm too afraid of breaking our relationships. Our superficial relationships. As much as I hate my facade and superficiality, I can't seem to live without it. I'm such a hypocrite.

Despite having so many girls adore me, I feel so lonely. Hikigaya has girls that adore him: Yukinoshita, Haruno, Yuigahama, Isshiki, Kawasaki, Sagami and Orimoto. They all share a genuine affection for him. I would _kill_ to be in such a position. Hikigaya, on the other hand, ignores them. He refuses to acknowledge their affection towards him. I'm not too sure why.

I'm often described as a handsome young man with a 1000 watt smile. I can make nearly any girl swoon over me without any effort and I hate it. Oh how envious I am of Hikigaya. He doesn't have to deal with all of this _bullshit_. He doesn't care what others think of him, he has no problems becoming the villain and using such tactics to solve a problem. He has the ability to solve nearly every problem with his tactics. All I can do is smile and hope everything turns out for the best. And every time I fail miserably. I failed all those years ago. I failed saving Yukinoshita. I made Haruno hate me. And most of all: I failed myself, I soon hated myself. My hatred for myself and my actions still haunt me to this day.

I feel inferior to him. He is better that me. Most would just scoff or laugh at the notion but they don't understand. They don't understand all of this pent up rage. Rage that can break free at any moment. I can't do anything about it; I just have to keep putting on that smile and pretend that nothing is wrong. I can't do anything, as usual. I'm too weak.

Damn you Hikigaya… I hate you.

* * *

Hikki

*Giddy smile* I get so happy just thinking about Hikki! He's such an unique person. He's, like, my second best friend. Yukinon being my first, of course. I really think Hikki is, like, a totally nice guy! I know Yukinon thinks so too.

Hikki is misunderstood. A lot of people think that he is a "creep" or a "delinquent". They're wrong. Sure Hikki may _look_ creepy with those eyes and he has a _really_ bad personality _and_ he may act gross but he isn't either of those two. He's just afraid of getting hurt; that's why he's the way he is.

I remember first seeing Hikki. I was walking Sable, my cute little doggy, around before school started when I saw him. He was riding his bike, his hair was flowing in the wind showing his "dead-fish" like eyes. I was mesmerized. I never had that feeling before. I saw Hikki and I couldn't look anywhere else. I thought that he looked so handsome. And I love those eyes of his; I think they're cute.

Unfortunately, due to my clumsiness and the fact that I was distracted by Hikki, Sable got untied from his leash. He ran across the sidewalk when a black car was already driving across at full speed. I just stood there in shock, not being able to do anything. I remember everyone else being the same. Just pedestrians looking over in shock. I thought that I would lose Sable but something happened. I heard a bike crash on the floor next to me and fast steps sprinting past me. All I saw was a young teen (Hikki), the young teen picked up Sable and held him closely to his chest.

The next thing I saw was a body smashing against a window and the car coming to sudden stop. I remember the sounds clearly: glass shattering, numerous surprised gasps, a screeching tire, a loud yelp. The stop caused Hikki's lifeless looking body to fall to the pavement. He layed there, I saw a bit of blood where his head was. His leg looked twisted. He was obviously hurt.

The driver came out and ran to him, so did I. Sable managed to escape Hikki's grasp and ran towards me; I caught him and carried him. I moved closer to see who it was. I saw closed eyes but I could immediately tell it was the handsome teen I saw moments ago. That handsome teen turned out to be Hikki! By some twist of fate me and him ended up in the same class and later the same club.

I'm so happy. I can't even imagine my life without Hikki. I really, really, really love Hikki!

* * *

Hikigaya

Hikigaya is confusing. I kinda like him, in a romantic sense. He likes me too… I think. He once confessed to me during the cultural festival. I couldn't say anything because he was running when he said "Love ya Kawasaki!", couple that with the fact that I was so embarrassed and shocked from it. I ended up going to the girls bathroom and hyperventilated for about 20 minutes.

He always manages to make me crumble down to a blubbering, tomato-faced mess. Even just by talking to him my stomach does somersaults. I get nervous just by being near him. I've never felt this way before. He makes me feel things I've never felt before.

I want to confess to him but I don't know how. Taishi and Kieka are always encouraging me. Taishi says this like "Go make Onii-chan my actual Onii-chan" or something equally embarrassing. Keika usually says "Kaa-chan! Where's Haa-chan? I want you and Haa-chan to be together!" They're both so embarrassing.

I usually observe him and I realize something: he's surrounded by countless girls. Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Isshiki and Sagami. They all seem to like him and they're all so beautiful. I often wonder if I even have a chance.

I mean he _did_ confess to me, right? I do have some chance, I think.

Oh well, maybe someday I'll have the courage.

* * *

Hikigaya

I didn't even know who that name belong to until I saw him and Yui together at the fireworks festival. I thought that he was Yui's boyfriend. But after observing those two I saw that Yui was hopelessly in love with him.

My first impression that he gave me was this: Creepy. I was right in my intuition, sorta. I continued to observe him during class. He would always be pretending to be asleep or reading some book, I noticed that he seemed to be a bit of a bookworm. He often left with Yui to that club of theirs.

I didn't think much of him after that. It wasn't until the cultural festival that things changed. He was on the committee. He always seemed so adamant to defy me. But I didn't worry too much. After all that beautiful woman named Haruno seemed to be on my side.

I won't lie; the way Haruno was all over Hikigaya pissed me off. Why would someone like _her_ interact with someone like _him_? It didn't make sense.

Fast forward to the school rooftop; I had the displeasure to see him again. I never realized how cruel he was. His way of using words to get the higher ground. The things that he was saying were so brutal but at the same time were all true. I wondered how he was able to figure it all out. It infuriated me.

After he verbally and mentally berated me, Hayato came and saved the day. I knew he would come for me. He's like my hero; Superman, I guess. Hayato came and made things much better. He told that creep Hikigaya to stop talking and smashed him against the wall, grabbing his collar while he did so. After that he came and walked towards me. He was showing that beautiful smile of his. I always thought it was mesmerizing. However, things seemed different. His smile wasn't the same. I couldn't pinpoint what but his smile didn't affect me much.

My two friends and Hayato led me to the door. I glanced at Hikigaya who was sitting against the wall, his head resting on his hand. All I saw was a sadistic smile. A sadistic and almost sad smile. I realized then and there the reason as to what he did. He saved me, more so than Hayato. He became the scapegoat.

I was led down the stairwell, still in shock. I was told to finish the speech so I did. Again, it was pretty bad. Hikigaya was on my mind the whole time. His actions still resonating inside me.

Not long after that, people began to sympathize with me. That creep Hikigaya had verbally assaulted me. I was the victim and Hikigaya the bully. I hated myself after that event. I didn't change; on the outside, at least. I was still the bitchy co-queen of the school, as some would put it. But on the inside, I changed. I realized my mistakes. Hikigaya changed me.

I used to think that Hayato was such a cool guy, way better than Hikigaya. Or so that's what I used to think. I have conflicting thoughts on both of them. Hayato is such a handsome young man, the king of this school. Hikigaya, on the other hand, is a somewhat handsome young man (if it wasn't for those eyes, at least) and the school's unknown loner.

Hayato just doesn't seem the same anymore. He isn't a prince, as I used to see him. I don't know what I see anymore. Hikigaya isn't that much of a creep, either. I respect him, though I may not show it. Over time I became more and more interested in Hikigaya.

I want to get to know him better, however, I have to keep this act up. An act of pure indifference towards him. I'm too prideful to do otherwise. I hate to admit it, but I think I make like Hikigaya.

 _Shiver_. I kinda got creeped out just by saying that…

* * *

Hikigaya-kun

Hikigaya-kun is a rather interesting _individual._ That _thing_ has a terrible personality, terrible posture, terrible taste in books, terrible Maths and Science grades, I could go on really. His views on life flabergast me. His taste in those terrible light novels make me recoil in disgust. His scores in the Maths and Sciences make me fear for the human race.

Despite all of that, he is still a decent human being. He has the ability to see through facades and read in between the lines; something I can admire. His knowledge in both Japanese Language and History is impressive.

What he lacks in social standing he more than makes up for in sheer intellect. Though, there is one thing that irks me more than it should: His methods. I absolutely hate them. I often hear Nee-san talk about his methods. She says things such as "Oh oh! He's so interesting!" or "What cruel and brutal words, how nice". I don't understand her at times. I also don't understand Hikigaya-kun at times either.

I still remember the day he made that request. He broke down in tears asking for something "genuine". I wasn't sure what he meant so, I ran. I don't exactly know why but I ran either way. His request shattered the image I had of him. I thought that he was a cynical being with no belief in something like that. He despised social interactions yet he wanted something that involved that _and_ more.

I think I understand now, though. I also made a request. I'm hoping Hikigaya-kun will solve it. I wouldn't mind solving his.

* * *

Hikigaya

Hearing that name causes me to feel a plethora of things: anger, regret, admiration, affection and many more. Anger because he constantly turns in terrible work. I often have to read those smartass essays of his. His pseudo-philosophical work is both cringe-inducing but also pretty hilarious and rather spot on. Regret because I sometimes wish I was born ten years later or he ten years earlier. Admiration because of his strong footing on his ideals and his intellect. And affection because I honestly love that kid, probably more so than most of my students. Hikigaya seems to have a special place in my heart that no one can fill

His behavior isn't any better. He often brings up my age and relationship status. I usually punch him in the gut to silence him. I sometimes think he likes it, or maybe I like it? Am I a masochist? Ah, whatever.

As his guidance counselor I have to help him out with his problems. For such a young guy he has a set of very mature problems. He doesn't realize that his way of doing things hurts those around him, including me. For such a smart kid he's pretty thick headed when it comes to emotions.

For all of the headaches he causes I will admit this: He is, without a doubt, my favorite student.

That damn kid and his club is the main reason I come to work everyday.

I love those three.

* * *

Response to Reviews

Eramis8: Thanks, your reviews are really keeping me motivated. :)

Haru-san-senpai: Glad you think my interpretation is nice! I thought she was a bit OOC to be honest.

ImaNukeYourFace: I didn't see fluffiness until I reread it with a mindset of admiration and affection. Either way I like the way you saw it.

KairuG: Thanks!

Wildarms13: Yep, I was going for a bit of yandere in Haruno. The fic "Displacement" inspired me a bit.

80kHikigaya: Glad you liked it. Oh, and please do write again (if you want), I love your work.

Kagemusha-Z: I actually never realized this until you mentioned it. Haruno can in fact be a new "zoo" for poor Hikigaya.

Linknm1a1: Thanks!

Jackbosstin: Glad you liked the ending.

Hikigaya: Thanks! I usually write the whole chapter the day I post them. So sorry for crappy writing and mistakes.


	9. I is for Isshiki

A/N: Yo, here is a long overdue chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I was focusing on my other story. Anyways the next chapter might be J is for Jokes and will explore Hikigaya's sense of humor but I'm not too sure. Hope you like this and sorry beforehand for any OOCness.

I is for Isshiki

Isshiki

I was currently stuck in a small cafe here in town. The cafe was full of lovey-dovey couples doing all sorts of lovey-dovey couple things: kissing, holding hands, hugging, sharing food, everything was so sickeningly sweet. We need some bitterness in here. This goddamn place is seriously pissing me off. Come to think of it, why am I even here?

Ohhhh, right. I forgot. A certain fox manipulated and used me to get me to come here. Ah, yes. Isshiki. My un-cute foxy kouhai. The second most rotten person in the world, second only to a certain someone (me). She's all kinds of foxiness. She's manipulative, charming, wicked, rotten, un-cute… uh, manipulative. She's a foxy lady, basically.

Her cuteness can melt any man and woman's heart. She "accidently" bumps into you? Whelp, guess what. It's your fault, sucka. She'll act all cute-like and do that idiotic "tee-hee" noise while bumping her head with her fist, sticking her tongue out _and_ wink at you. Next thing you know, you're a red faced blubbering mess spewing out apologies left and right. She's done that to me countless times, but I don't consider it cute. Not one bit, yup.

She's un-cute. She's like Komachi but not as cute. Komachi is the definition of cute. Cute eyes, cute toothy grin, cute hair, cute nose… wow, I sound like a creep. Anyways, Isshiki reminds me of Komachi and she knows it too. She'll trigger my Onii-chan mode and get her way. I need to carry some boxes to and fro? Bam! She'll act like Komachi and before I know it I'm busting my back carrying heavy boxes.

 _Sigh._ I'm seriously weak, that pisses me off-

"Senpai!" Huh? Oh right, I'm in a cafe with Isshiki.

"What is it, Isshiki?" Why did she have to yell my name? Wait, that's not even my name! Either way, some people were staring at us. Some, actually most, with a look of concern on their faces. I'm not doing anything wrong here, I'm innocent! I swear!

"Your face looked really gross" Yea, probably.

"Well sorry, I was thinking about something" That something being you.

"Then stop thinking" How can I. And how can you say that with a smile on your face?

"I don't think that's possible Isshiki. I mean, I have to have my essay long monologues or else-" She cut me off, how rude.

"Yea, yea whatever- Oh! Look, Senpai! A doggy!" Isshiki pointed her finger outside. I looked and sure enough there was a dog. Tch, damn dog is reminding me of my accident.

"What was the point of that?" I asked, why randomly point to something outside and during a "conversation" of all things? Are you going to die at the end?[1]

I looked at Isshiki after staring at the dog for a few seconds. She had her mouth full of something. Hmm, hows that possible? She already finished her plate. I then looked down at my plate. Oh, of course.

Isshiki distracted me and took a strawberry off my plate my. Hey! That's, like, totally rude you know.

"Why'd you take a strawberry off my plate? I was eventually going to eat that."

"Because I wanted it, Senpai." She gave me a cute smile. Ha! Your magic won't work on me!

"Well, next time just ask" Dammit.

"Okay!" Again, another cute smile.

I looked a bit to my left and saw a waitress looking over at us, smiling. She was the waitress that took our orders about ten minutes ago.

* * *

12 Minutes earlier

"Oh! Come on Senpai!" Isshiki practically yelled. She had a vice grip on my arms, dragging me ever so slowly to a cafe off in the distance.

"Why a cafe? Can't we go to Saize or a ramen shop?" C'mon Isshiki let's get some ramen. Ramen is my second ambrosia, coffee being my first. Only MAX Coffee, of course.

Isshiki stopped in her tracks and looked at me with a face of pure disgust. "Saize? That's, like, super gross Senpai" She grabbed my arm again and dragged me to the cafe's door.

Hey c'mon now that hurts my feelings!

Oh well, looks like I won't be escaping this one. Damn.

Isshiki let go of one of her hands and pushed the door opened. I got hit with sweetness almost immediately. The sweetness in the air made me lightheaded. Might as well burst in flames.

After a second or so of dizziness we got to a table. I slid in on one side and Isshiki the opposite side. A waitress soon came over and handed us menus.

"I'll be back to take your orders, all right?"

"Oki-doki!" Isshiki responded, the waitress smiled in return. I didn't bother, as I was too busy looking at the prices of all the items.

Everything is so expensive! What in the world!

"What're you gonna get, Senpai?"

"I dunno, a cheap bastard like yours truly would never buy something from here." Oh, here we go. Strawberry cake, only 250¥ for a slice, cheapest thing on this menu. Add in extra strawberries for 50¥ more, cool. Some coffee would be nice too, no MAX Coffee here though.

"Oh come one Senpai, just find something"

"I'll just have some cake" Cake is pretty cool.

"What kind?"

"Strawberry, with extra strawberries on the side"

"You like strawberries Senpai?" Isshiki looked up from the menu.

"Eh, they're alright"

"Hmm? If they're alright, then why order extra?" Isshiki asked

"I don't know, why not?" Does there have to be a reason?

"What if they were bananas or something? Would you still add in extras?"

"Bananas? Eh I don't know. Strawberries sound better." What's with these questions?

"What about blueberries?" Isshiki asked.

"Same answer" I said.

"Cherries?"

"Same"

"Hmm, what's your favorite thing to eat Senpai"

"MAX Coffee, duh" What can of question was that?

"No not drink Senpai, _eat_ " Oh, eat.

"Anything that doesn't have tomatoes and that is free" Free food is the best food and tomatoes can go rot in hell.

"Give me something specific" Why?

"Ramen, then."

"So you'd like some ramen?" Yes, yes I would.

"Yea, why?"

"No reason" A small mischievous smile formed on her face. Are you planning something Isshiki? You aren't going to cook some ramen and poison it and then give it to me are you? I'm not some sort of test subject, you knoooow.

"You aren't going to-"

"I'm baaaaack, may I take your orders?" The waitress said in a singsong voice interrupting our little conversation.

"Ah, yes. I'll have a vanilla cake with chocolate on top and a cup of warm milk please" Hey that sounds kinda good.

"Gotcha! And how about you, sir?" Sir? Holy cow, that's the most respect I've ever gotten from someone. Waitress, you're alright, you're A-OK you know that? [2]

"Uh, I'll have strawberry cake with extra strawberries on the side please"

"Strawberries, huh? Nice, and to drink?" Oh, forgot about that.

"Regular coffee is fine" No MAX Coffee, unfortunately.

"And as for the strawberries, we also have bananas, blueberries and cherries. Any of those to your liking, sir?"

"No it;s alright, I'll keep the strawberries." I replied.

"Alrighty, I'll be back with your orders in a jiffy, you two _lovebirds_." Lovebirds? My face instantly heated up upon hearing that. I saw Isshiki turning bright pink as well.

"Heh heh, she's funny, huh Senpai" Isshiki commented, her face still bright pink.

"Y-yea" I didn't know what to do or say.

We sat there is awkward silence, I looked out the window while Isshiki went on her phone. The silence stayed like this for a bit but sooner or later the atmosphere became more calming. The awkwardness soon dissipated and what was left was soothing silence.

That waitress messed me up though. The only thing I could think of was a line from a movie I saw a few years back "That's when you know you found somebody special. When you can just shut the duck up for a minute and comfortably share silence."[3]

I kept thinking that while looking at Isshiki. To a certain extent that line can be applied to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. How can a guy like me be surrounded by beautiful women?

As I was having useless thoughts, the waiter came back with our orders. She set down my cake with strawberries and a small cup of coffee in front of me, smiling at me whilst doing so. She set down Isshiki's plate, earning a "thanks" from her.

"Just call if ya need anything else, okay?" The waitress said, how can someone have so much energy?

"Okay!" Isshiki replied.

I looked down at my plate, looks pretty good. I took my fork and took a piece of cake, I soon ate it. It was sweet, a bit too sweet. Oh well, I took a sip of coffee too. It wasn't too sweet, just right. This place ain't half bad.

I ate in silence nodding along to Isshiki droning on and on about this and that letting the time pass by. Thinking of how I got in this situation.

* * *

"Senpai!" The door was slammed open as I looked up from my light novel to find a panting fox.

"What do you need, Isshiki?" I asked, almost out of instinct.

"I need you to help me with something, Senpai" Isshiki practically yelled, I could sense Yukinoshita having a headache.

"Iroha-chan, we can help you" Yuigahama said.

"Yes, the whole club is here to help you not just that _thing_ " Yukinoshita said, insulting me in the process, as usual.

"No, only Senpai can help, right Senpai?" I don't even know the request yet.

"Just tell me what you need help with-" Isshiki pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket waving it in front of me.

The hell is that? A reciept. From a restaurant... wait, Isshiki and I both went there about a week ago.

"Don't make me tell them what happened last week, alright _Senpai_." Isshiki had a small smirk plastered on that face.

"Uh, o-okay" Isshiki waved her hand at the door "C'mon Senpai, we'll talk about it outside"

I got up and felt daggers piecing my skin. Both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were staring at me, a malicious look in their eyes. I'm not gonna do anything, no need to be suspicious!

"Don't worry Senpais, I wont bite him." Isshiki said in a cheery voice. I opened the door and walked down the hall abit, deciding to stop by a vending machine to get some oh so sweet MAX Coffee.

"Senpai! I need you to go with me to a cafe tomorrow." Why?

"Why?" I asked

"For a practice date, dummy. Like last time." Oh, another one of those eh?

"Sigh, alright alright but what do I get in return?"

"You get to be with me of course! Oh and italicize your sighs next time, Senpai. You said sigh aloud." _Sigh_ , she's a handful.

* * *

How did she get me to come here so easily? Good God, I'm weak.

(A flashback within a flashback, flashbackception. Sorry if this confused some)

* * *

Why is this waitress smiling at us? Stop it! You're creeping me out. Trying to get the waitress out of my mind I looked out the window agai-

 _Oh dear God._

No, why is _she_ here?

I was looking at a young woman walking outside, a woman I would hate to meet at a time like this. I got up and said, in a stutter "Uh, I-Isshiki, if you'll excuse me I have to go to the bathroo-

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I was stupid enough to look outside, locking eyes with the young woman.

 _Gulp._

The young woman's eyes widened in surprise. She quickly walked over to the door and walked in. I was stuck, frozen in terror.

"Heeeey! Hikigaya what're ya doing here?" A voice escaped the woman's mouth. All heads turned to her, most likely admiring her beauty.

"H-Haruno" I didn't know what to say.

"That's my name" She gave me a devilish smile, eyes of a predator. I must be her prey, just great.

She walked over and came face to face with me, noses nearly touching. Too close, far too close! She kept smiling at me, her eyes flickered to Isshiki who I assumed was looking at our interaction with confusion.

"My, my who might this be? _Hikigaya_." I got chills going up and down my spine. Her face contorted into some unknown emotion.

"Uh, this is Isshiki Iroha, my kouhai" I replied.

"Kouhai, huh? Well, it's nice to meetcha Iroha-chan! I'm Hikigaya's lover and future wife! Oh, I'm also having his child and yes, his _you know what_ is a long as his name" Holy Hell! How can you say such a thing!?

I looked at Isshiki who looked as if she was stuck in time. Her eyes widening ever so slowly, mouth agape. She blinked as if realizing something and-

"WHAAAAAAT!?ADSFHIIWYHJFA. Senpai! How-what-when?"Isshiki! Calm down would ya.

"Oi! Oi! Isshiki, calm down. She's just lying. I'm not her lover and I'm not her future husband and she is definitely NOT having my child, the last part is true though." I muttered that last part. Great, now everyone is staring at us including that dang waitress. I probably look like a two-timing piece of shit.

"Uh, what?" Isshiki was now beyond red, her redness only multiplied when she saw me turning red as well.

I could here stifled laughter coming from my side. I looked over and saw Haruno covering her mouth with her hand, laughter emanating from her mouth. She is having _way_ too much fun with this.

"Haruno, do you have anything to do here?" I asked, mainly because I wanted her to leave.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I just saw you is all, so I wanted to talk" Talk? Really now?

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Isshiki and I are on a-"

"Date?" Haruno gave me her signature devil smile.

"N-no, just a small… outing between a senpai and his kouhai" I replied, looking over at Isshiki who still looked like a tomato. Damn tomatoes.

"Hmm, I see. Say, Iroha-chan is it alright if I join you two? It wouldn't be a problem, _right_?" Hey now, don't use that tone.

Isshiki jumped a bit in surprise.

"Y-yea sure, go ahead. I don't mind." She looked at me, I could only offer a small reassuring smile.

"Okay!" Haruno pushed me down and into my seat, she scooted over next to me, her thigh touching mine. Why is she so touchy-feely?

"Say, Hikigaya?"

"What?"

"Why'd you get up?" Get up, what? Oh, right I "had" to go to bathroom.

"Oh, it's nothing" I lied.

"Okay, hey Iroha-chan. How do you know Hikigaya?" Isshiki jumped again in surprise.

"Oh, uh, he helped me with a problem. I got to know him more when I started to hang around the club more." She responded.

"What kind of problem, a _personal_ one?" Personal?

"N-no, nothing like that. I just went to the service club with a problem. He helped out the most, is all." She replied.

"I see, hey Hikigaya, how's Yukino-chan doing?" Haruno asked. Shouldn't you know, you are her older sister after all.

"She's doing fi-" What the? I felt a hand creeping ever so slowly over to my thigh. Said hand rested there and squeezed lightly. I looked over at Haruno and saw that devil smile again.

"She's doing what?"

"Fine, she's doing fine" I let out in a small voice.

"Um, excuse me?" The waitress came over.

"Yes?" Haruno replied.

"Are you going to order something, ma'am?" The waitress asked.

"Oh, yes. I'll have some strawberry cake with extra strawberries, please" Haruno responded with a big smile. How'd she know what to order? Must've came here before.

"Um, Haru-san-senpai. How do you know Senpai?" Isshiki asked.

"Senpai?" Haruno asked. Isshiki looked over in my direction to answer her question.

"Ohhh, you mean Hikigaya. That's a cute nickname" Isshiki blushed again at that comment, how can you blush so much?

"Let's just say me and him were involved in some _accident_ " Haruno responded with a seductive tone. Isshiki looked surprise, time to diffuse the confusion.

"Haruno was in the car that hit me at the beginning of the last school year" I said, hoping to clear any confusion in the air. Haruno's hand squeezed my thigh again. I looked over and was given a small smile by Haruno. Please let go of me.

The waitress came over and handed Haruno her cake and coffee, Haruno smiled and thanked her. She finally let go of my thigh.

Haruno grabbed a fork and starting eating her cake.

"Mmmm, I love strawberries." She let out an overly sexual moan in response to the taste of the cake.

"Um, Senpai?" Isshiki said.

"Yea"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, alright" Isshiki said.

"Sure, go ahead." Isshiki got up and went to the back.

"She's pretty cute" Haruno said, I looked over at her.

"What?"

"I said she's pretty cute, and how dare you go on a date when you already have Yukino-chan. Unless you purposefully went on a date here because you knew I was around the area" She gave me a smile.

"That sounds like something you'd do" I said.

"Ha! Probably… but still, you shouldn't mess with a young girl's heart" She said that last part in my ear, her warm breath over my ear. Her hand went back on my thigh and she squeezed gently.

 _Sigh._ People sure are hard to deal with especially foxy ones.

* * *

What the heck!?

Who's that girl? Why'd she ruin my date with Senpai? Darn that Haruno girl!

Those were the thoughts I was having as I got up and walked over to the bathroom. Oh well. I'll just blackmai- I mean ask Senpai on a date again.

Next time will be much better though, believe it![4]

I'll use my foxy charms on him again!

* * *

I don't really like how this chapter ended so sorry for the abrupt ending, I had no idea how to end this.

Response to Reviews:

Aqua-sama: Thanks! That means a lot to me. Also, I think it'll end at Z. Unless ya'll make some request for letters then I'll do a few of those. I myself have ideas for letters I've already used.

Kagemusha-Z: I'll make a T is for Totsuka chapter, though It'll be from both Hikigaya's and Totsuka's POV, hope that's okay with you.

Killusion: Yea, well, Sagami is honestly one of my favorite side characters and I want to see more of her on this site. Though, people don't seem to like her :(, it's understandable though.

wildarms13: Glad you like it, and don't worry there'll be more Haruno. Also, I wouldn't say Hikigaya has a "harem". More like people whom he is close to, whether he likes it or not :P.

ImaNukeYourFace: Haha that's awesome, glad you are liking this.

Shirou Moritaka: Thanks! I'm glad you're liking this.

KairuG: Orimoto? She wasn't in that chapter. Though you are right either way. It's just that I like writing Sagami that way. Also I think it was mentioned that Sagami didn't learn from her mistakes post-cultural festival but that's changed here.

Eramis8: Cool, glad you find it interesting. Also, I agree, Hayama is a piece of shit, basically.

Hikigaya: Hmmm, not sure what you meant there sorry. And for the second part, well, here is Isshiki :D. And Komachi will make appearances throughout.

[1] Random and obscure reference to David Wong's "John Dies at the End". In it John randomly points out an owl mid-conversation. Also, I haven't finished the book yet, so I don't know if John actually dies at the end :P.

[2] Very small reference to a line in Kurt Vonnegut's "Slaughterhouse-Five".

[3] Pulp Fiction

[4] Naruto's "Believe it!"


	10. J is for Jealousy

A/N: Yo! Sorry for the long as hell delay on this chapter. I kinda lost a bit of motivation and I'm having my trouble with my main computer, so I gotta resort to borrowing my sister's laptop… which I don't get to use often. Anyhoots, here is another chapter. I planned for it to be 'J is for Jokes', but I'm not a really funny guy soooo here's this instead. Hope ya enjoy.

* * *

J is for Jealousy

Jealousy

Jealousy. What a disgusting word. I don't particularly like that word. It has quite a few bad connotations that go along with it. It can lead a person to do terrible things to others, things they'll most likely regret doing.

I've experienced jealousy before, on a near day to day basis, actually. I myself haven't firsthand experienced the emotion, but I've experienced other's jealousy. The effects of it, if you will.

You see, during my elementary days, I was constantly bullied. I'm still bullied to this day, to an extent, but not as much as before and not in the same manner.

During elementary my indoor shoes and my recorder were hidden away from me on numerous occasions. Nearly everyday my belongings would get stolen and hidden away for me to find. I found them in other classrooms, in random closets, outside and in a random part of school.

I remember telling my teacher about it, but she merely cast me aside. She didn't believe me, thought I was making it all up to get attention. That angered me, made me feel helpless.

I realized that the girls in my class were behind it. They were jealous, of me. I was bullied because I was so cute, as haughty as that sounds. They kept hiding my belongings in their childish attempt to get back at me.

Middle school rolled around and the bullying got more vicious. Instead of the childish tactics that were employed in elementary, the girls resorted to more vicious and thoughtful tactics. They called me names, spread rumors about me and even framed me.

The last one sent me over the edge, not in a violent manner, however. Girls tend to be more psychological in their harassment. While boys will fight it out with their fists, girls will resort to psychological warfare. Girls are much more cruel that boys when it comes to this.

Either way, the last one, the framing, sent me over the edge. It changed me, made me realize that my hero was nothing but a sham. It changed my relationships with certain individuals, made me who I am today. And for that, in a sense, I'm grateful.

Without that event I wouldn't be the person I am today. I wouldn't have been able to relate to a certain creature with rotten eyes. As much as I hate to admit it, I do feel as though I have a connection of sorts with Hikigaya-kun. Whether or not he feels the same, I'm not sure.

To be honest, I lied when I said I haven't felt that emotion. Jealousy. I'm quite jealous right now, actually.

Nee-san seems to be getting quite close with Hikigaya-kun and I don't like it. She's always been the touchy sort, but seeing her so close to Hikigaya-kun angers me.

I didn't understand why, but I realized that I was jealous of her. I thought I was better than that, so I denied that feeling. How could I lower myself to that emotion? I finally gave in and internally admitted that I was jealous. Whether or not that was good or bad, who knows.

Right now I'm in the Clubroom with Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun. Today has been rather slow, no new requests today. It was silent, a good kind of silence though. Comfortable silence.

Yuigahama-san was close to me, texting on her phone. The clicking and clacking of her fingers pressing the buttons at a rapid pace. Her random giggles throughout, as though she read something funny.

Hikigaya-kun was in his usual spot across the table. His face was close to a book he is reading. A light novel, perhaps. Trashy material in my opinion. To think that Hikigaya-kun has the gall to call those trashy books literature, how dare he.

Anger is starting to rise in me, I'm rather passionate about literature. I do love reading, a favorite pastime of mine.

I couldn't help but stare at Hikigaya-kun, my brows slowly furrowing. My stare soon turned into a glare.

Hikigaya-kun soon looked up and glanced at me, his eyes looking quizzically at me.

* * *

The Hell?

Why do I feel as though there is some unholy creature staring at me with true profound anger behind said stare?

I looked up from my light novel and looked to my left.

Yukinoshita. She was staring at me. No, glaring at me. What did I do?

"Whatever is the problem, _Hikigaya-kun_?" Yukinoshita asked me, her eyes not leaving me.

"Uh, the hell are ya staring at me for? I got somethin' on my face or what?" I asked, kinda annoyed. I don't really like it when others stare at me, despite the fact that I observe others quite frequently.

"How rude, you certainly have the gall to address me with such an absurd use of language" She replied, her glare becoming a bit more softer.

I noticed Yuigahama looking up from her cellphone.

* * *

"Absurd?" I said to noone in particular.

"Absurd: Something that is illogical, senseless, silly, foolish or anything of the sort." Hikki said, looking at me like some poor puppy on the street.

"I-I know what it means! Jeez Hikki, I'm not dumb!" I yelled at him.

Gosh! Hikki can be so mean sometimes

"Yes, It would be best you not use such complex words Hikigaya-kun, I don't want you to make fun of Yuigahama-san" Yukinon said.

"Awww, thanks Yukinon!" I yelled, scooting over to her a bit more, our shoulders touching a bit.

"Now wait a minute, you're the one who used 'absurd' in the first place!" Hikki said.

Hmm, now that I think about that is true-

"Heeey! Wait, Yukinon did you just make fun of me?" I asked, Yukinon just scooted a bit further, I scooted closer.

* * *

"I don't believe I did, Yuigaha-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Who could it be I ponder. Hiratsuka-sensei? No, she never bothers to knock. For a teacher she is quite childish. A student with a request, perhaps?

"Come in" I said, allowing whoever knocked to come in.

The door slowly slid to reveal our kouhai: Isshiki Iroha.

* * *

"YAHALLLLOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Probably not a good idea, too late. As soon as I stepped in I was greeted to two glares.

One from Yukinoshita-senpai, and one from Senpai. Hehe, woops. They must be really annoyed.

"Uh, hehe. S-sorry 'bout that, guys" I meekly said, rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand.

I had a bowl of ramen in the other. Freshly cooked and all, saran wrap covering the top of the bowl. The ramen is for Senpai, he said during our date that he loved ramen, and Max Coffee.

"Is there something you need, _Isshiki-san_?" Said Yukinoshita in a dark tone full of malice.

I uncontrollably yelped in surprise.

"Uh, no-no, I just need to give something to Senpai is all" I said stuttering.

"Heh, now Yukinon no need to be so mean okay?" Said Yui-senpai, covering for me.

"I suppose, what do you need to give to Hikigaya-kun?" She asked.

In the corner of my eye I saw Senpai raise his head from his book.

"Whaddya need, Isshiki?" He asked me.

"Oh! I just wanted to give this to you." I softly put the hot bowl near him and got some chopsticks and a can of MAX Coffee out of my bag, laying those near the bowl.

* * *

Ramen? Hell ya! Holy Hell! MAX Coffee too! What did I do in a previous life to get such incredible luck?

"Wh-what's this for Isshiki?" I asked her, already opening the can of MAX Coffee.

"It's because you said you liked ramen on our da- I mean, I'm trying to make some good ramen so I need you to taste test it. I'm making some more for Hayato-senpai, n- not for you." She said.

Our last what? Date? Was that a date? Ah, who cares. Free food is free food. Damn thing better not be poisoned.

"I see, well thank you Isshiki… now scram" I said, getting the chopstick and taking off the saran wrap.

"Hey! That's mean Senpai" Isshiki practically yelled, moving closer.

"Hay is for horses" I said almost immediately.

I quickly grabbed some ramen and blew on it and put it in my mouth. Hmmm, pretty good. Pretty good indeed.

"This is really good Isshiki" I said after slurping on some noodles.

I looked over at Isshiki only to find her frozen, her face a slight shade of pink.

* * *

Ramen?

Hikki loves ramen? ...Maybe I should make some for him. I'm sure he would like it, yea totally!

"This is really good Isshiki" Hikki said to Iroha-chan.

Iroha looked frozen for some reason. Her face was a light pink color.

… I want Hikki to say I'm a good cook. Lucky Iroha...

 _*Grumble grumble*_

* * *

So the thing likes Ramen, huh?

As expected, that thing has poor tastes in culinary dishes.

 _*Grumble grumble*_

I looked over to my right after I heard an unsightly noise. Yuigahama it seems, is in a state of distress.

Her face was contorted into a mixture of hate and envy.

"What's the problem, Yuigahama-san" I asked out of concern.

She kept grumbling unhappily for a few more seconds before a look of realization came over her.

"Huh? Oh, uh- n-nothing is wrong Yukinon! Heh" Yuigahama explained, a bright cheery smile adorning her face.

* * *

"Yo, Isshiki? Something wrong?" I asked Isshiki.

She was still frozen in time for some reason.

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine Senpai. I'm glad you like it" She said, lowering her voice at the end.

"Anyways! I brought some snacks and stuff for you guys!" She yelled.

I ignored her and continued eating my ramen and my MAX Coffee.

"Ooh ooh! I want some!" Yelled Yuigahama.

"Yes, some snacks would be nice. Thank you Isshiki. Would you like some tea?" Asked Yukinoshita, in her polite tone of voice.

Both Yuigahama and Isshiki nodded in response.

Soon afterwards the clubroom was filled with the aroma of freshly brewed tea and snacks. What a pleasant smell.

I had already finished my ramen and MAX Coffee and continued to read my light novel. I looked over and saw some cookies on a plate, reaching over I tried to grab a few only to have the plate taken away by a pair of small foxy paws.

"None for you Senpai, you already ate" Isshiki said.

:O, why?

* * *

Response to Reviews

RalpZiggy: Future brother-in-law, eh? Heh, I think not. And you're right about that, I kinda implied it at the end with "I wouldn't mind solving his…"

Eramis8: Haha, yea I didn't even think about Naruto's sexy move. Sorry I made ya imagine that :|

Killusion8: Yes, yes she is.

NPwall: Thanks, I thought it might be a bit confusing. I like your crossover with Your Lie in April, by the way.

wildarms13: Cool, thanks. And as you can see 'J for Jokes' didn't really work out :P.

DeadlyXDevil: Glad you like it. I also like the pairings with Kawasaki and Haruno, you'll get a bit of Kawasaki in the next chapter.

KairuG: Yea, I thought the way I ended it was pretty abrupt and shit too. I'll work on better endings for the future, hope this ending isn't too crappy.

Drunken Soviet: Yea we need more Haruno, luckily she's appearing more and more. Glad you liked the ending.

Monkey999boy: Your reviews put a smile on my face, can't tell whether you like it or not, but whatever.

Kagemusha-Z: I'm going to incorporate some more moments between Hikigaya and Isshiki in later chapters, Totsuka will get officially introduced in the next chapter, by the way.

Oi: Heck yea!

Guest: Challenge accepted! I already started a rough draft of a story with Sagami and Hikigaya, though it won't fit with these stories. Hint hint at what I'm trying to do with all of my stories.

hikigaya: No, I will continue with the alphabet. Glad you like my work and all.


	11. K is for Kawasaki

A/N: Sup, here with another chapter. Kawasaki and Totsuka tag teamed Hikigaya in this chapter. Sorry for any OOCness here. Next chapter is L is for Love, should be interesting, ye?

* * *

K is for Kawasaki

Kawasaki

I think I can speak for everyone here when I say this: Everyone has those moments when they just wanna stop time for whatever reason, or simply rewind time. But you cant, no matter how much you wan't to. It's not possible, after all. You're probably not a teen brunette who wears tees with deer on them, studying photography and having misadventures with your hot punk friend [1]. I'm certainly not.

So, why am I bringing up time manipulation and stuff? Well, I just had what the French call 'L'esprit de l"escalier' [2]. The spirit of the staircase or staircase wit. It's when you think of a good response to say, only it's too late to say anything. Let's say your at a family renunion, you're upstairs talking to your asshole cousin when he insults you. You don't say anything back because you're too shocked, so you head downstairs. You're at the bottom of the staircase and you think of the perfect comeback. Thing is, you can't walk back up. The time's passed, you wish you had some rewind powers. So you're stuck there with nothing but regret.

I experienced such a thing about a two days ago, though I'm not at a family renunion and someone didn't insult me. Instead, I was sitting in the clubroom, red faced, locking eyes with a certain brocon. Said brocon being none other than Kawasaki Saki: The black lace wearing, cigarette smoking, rebellious loner beauty of Sobu High.

You might be thinking: Hey! This asshole actually remembered her name. It's about time, that running gag was losing some steam. Ah, but alas, if only that were the case. I didn't remember her name. Well, actually, I did. I just remembered too late. I was at the bottom of the metaphorical staircase with no way up.

I didn't call her something else either, no I did something far worse and emberrasing. With a single word I built my own casket, buried by grave, somehow put the nails down and attended my own funeral all by my lonesome.

* * *

"What do ya need, Saki?" I asked the silver haired beauty with a pony tail.

I'm here in the clubroom enjoying my time reading a light novel. Yuigahama, Yukinoshita and Isshiki were all in here with me, all chattering idely about this and that. Yuigahama and Isshiki were the main ones talking, Yukinoshita mainly sat there adding a few words when needed. They seemed to be enjoying eachother's company.

It's been a good day thus far, well, not counting this morning. I got a sweet looking omlette only to find that it contained tomatoes in it, at least there was some orange juice. Today I got a free can of MAX Coffee courtesy of my lovely angel Totsuka. Yes, I am _forever_ in debt to Totsuka. I'll glady repay him in any form, _ANY_ form. Hehehe... Calm down man! Calm down.

I was also able to get another can from Isshiki and some Ramen. I enjoyed the hell out of those two cans and that Ramen. It's been a good day indeed.

But now, I just fucked everything up, as usual.

"H-Hikki?'

"Hmm?" I glanced at Yuigahama who had a light shade of pink spread across her cheeks. Are you sick?

"Why doesn't Senpai do that with me?" I heard Isshiki mumble.

I glanced at Yukinoshita only to see her calmly sipping some tea. Hmmm, strange.

"Anyways, what do you need, Saki?" I asked the silver haired girl again.

"U-uh, I, uh. Um..." She kept on stuttering.

She also had a shade of pink across her cheeks, but it was much more dark. Are you sick, too? What's going on? What's wrong with ya?

"You okay there, Saki?" I asked her.

She yelped in surprise and started to visibly shake, her face growing even more pink. I heard mumbling behind me and ignored it.

"Kawasaki-san" Yukinoshita said, gaining the attention of-

Wait. Kawasaki?

...

Shit! I- I called her by her first name didn't I? Oh, fuck me!

"If you'll excuse Hikigaya-kun's manners, what is it that you need?"

I looked at Kawasaki only to find her still blushing like a bride. Oh, shoot. Now I'm starting to blush, too.

Kawasaki stayed like that for a few seconds before answering.

"I, uh, I- I need to talk to Hikigaya pr-privately." She stuttered out.

Privately? Am I blushing even more?

"Whatever for, Kawasaki?" Yukinoshita asked, her eyes giving off that cold glare of hers.

"Uh, o-only Hikigaya can help me with this, I think" Kawasaki was visibly shaking even more now.

"I-I'm sure Yukinon and I can help, Saki-chan" Yuigahama said.

"Yes, we can help. Not just Hikigaya-kun" Yukinoshita responded.

"N-No, I want Hikigaya"

"I see, very well then. Hikigaya-kun, you may leave with Kawasaki-san to discuss her request."

"Right..."

I got up out of my seat and walked past Kawasaki and slid open the door. Kawasaki followed suit and I continued to walk down the hallway a ways away the clubroom. The walk away from the clubroom was long and silent. My cheeks were still burning and stealing glances at Kawasaki showed that she was still blushing. After being a reasonable distance away I decided to speak up.

"Hey, uh, Kawasaki"

"...Yes" She answered shyly.

"I, uh, I'm sorry for calling you... y'know-

"No, no it's fine. I guess..."

"Yea..."

"If you want. You can call me that... o-only if you want, that is"

"Y-yea. I guess that fine, but... are you okay with me calling you that?"

"Yea, it's fine. Ca-can I call you... Hachiman?" She looked up shyly at me.

Various perverted thoughts came to mind at the moment.

"Yea that's fine" I said.

The atmosphere turned a bit awkward after that.

"What, uh, wh- what is it that you need?" I asked.

"Oh, right. You know Kei-chan, right?"

Who? Kei-chan?...Kei-chan. Oh, her litter sister?

"Your little sister?"

"Yea."

"Yea I know her, I guess. Why? What about her?"

"I, uh, I need you to babysit her for a bit" She told me, not looking at me, but instead the ground.

Pardon? Babysit? Me?

I guess I know why Kawa- uh, Saki called me over privately. Yukinoshita surely would've called the cops at the mere mention of me near kids.

"Why?" I simply asked

It surely is an unusual request. Can't she hire, y'know, an _actual_ babysitter?

"Be-because Kei-chan asked for you. So did Taishi"

Did she? Well that's nice of her. Don't care about that damn bug, though. Hmmm, maybe that insect will be there too? Probably. Yea, I can teach that kid a lesson or two. Hehehe...

"What's with that ugly face?" Saki asked, her bluntness coming through.

"Uh, nothing. Anyways, what's in it for me?" I asked

I simply can't go babysit for free.

"I'll cook you some meals for a whole week" She said

Free meals? And for a whole week? Heck yea!

"Deal" I simply said, hiding the excitement on my face with my usual wicked poker face.

"Deal? Ok. Well, I need you to come over tomorrow after school."

She took out a slip of paper out of the bag slung over her shoulder along with a pen.

"Turn around" She said

I did as told. I felt her put the paper on my back and felt her write something on the paper, using my back as a flat surface.

"Here"

I turned around and took the slip of paper out of her hand.

I looked at it. Her address and phone number. Huh.

"Meet me at the front gate tomorrow after school, K?"

"Sure" I answered back.

"K, don't forget" She told me, a small smile on her face.

Cute.

Wait, what?

* * *

"Hachiman!" Have I died?

I looked up, from my face being plastered to my desk, to the heavenly and angelic voice.

"Hey, Totsuka" I said to the angel in front of me.

"How are you, Hachiman?" Sh-he asked, I mean.

How can a guy be so cute?

"Fine, now that I talked to you" I blurted out.

'Hah, that's sweet of you Hachiman" He said

Dear god, that's such a sweet smile.

"Please wake me up every morning from now on" I blurted out again

"Huh? Um, hehe..." Oh shoot, now I made him feel awkward.

"Just kidding. I just have a lot of things on my mind-

"Hey Hikki!"

I turned my head and saw Yuigahama rushing up to me, her fine pair of assets bobbing up and down.

"What?" I asked her.

"What did Saki-chan ask you yesterday?"

Hmm, that's right. I never bothered to tell them what happened. I don't really think they need to know, I think.

"Nothing important, just some personal business." I told her

"Personal?" She asked, her face growing pink.

"Yea, nothing like what you're thinking I assure you"

Now that I think about it, where is she? She's not in her seat. Did she leave somewhere during break? Ah, whatever.

"Really?" Yuigahama asked.

"Yea, now shoo"

"Mmmm, your so mean Hikki" She grumbled unhappily

"Well, see ya at club Hikki, bye Sai-chan"

Club? Oh shoot, forget to tell them.

"Yuigahama, wait" I called out to her.

She turned around and walked back up to me and Totsuka.

"What is it, Hikki?" She asked

"About club, I won't be there"

"Why?"

"I have to do something that involved Saki's request" I told her.

"Saki?" I heard Totsuka say.

I looked at Yuigahama and saw her face was tinged pink again.

"Hi-Hikki?"

"Yea?"

" _You and Saki-chan aren't doing something together, right?"_ She said in almost a murderous tone.

Sheesh, what's with that tone?

"No, of course not, why?"

"No reason! I'll tell Yukinon about it" She said while saluting like a solider.

She left soon thereafter.

"What's going on between you and Saki-chan?" Totsuka asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Just wondering" He gave me that sweet smile "Did she go to the service club?"

"Yea"

"What did she request"

Hmm, should I tell Totsuka? He's no harm, probably. Oh! And maybe, just maybe, he'll accompany me to Saki's house.

"She asked if I could babysit her little sister today" I told him.

"Really? That sounds like fun. Mind if I join?" Heh, yes you can. Yes you can...

"Sure, just meet me at the front gates after school"

* * *

"Hachiman" Yes my sweet angel?

"Yes?" I turned my head only to find Saki and not Totsuka. Sigh, she's not a bad sight though.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yea"

"OK, I need to-

"Oh, wait, no I'm not" I interrupted her.

She looked at me with a raised brow.

"I, uh, do you mind if another classmate came with us?" I asked

"Who, Yuigahama?"

"No, Totsuka"

"Totsuka?" She asked

"Yea, y'know, usually wears a green jacket, silver hair, short green shorts with long... long slender legs" Control myself, Hachiman.

"No, I... uh, know who he is. Yea, that's fine I guess" She said, giving me an odd stare in the process.

"Cool"

"Why is he coming, though?"

"I kinda told him about your request, besides an extra hand wouldn't be harmful, yea?" I told her my reasoning

"I guess so" She said while propping herself against the wall and looking off in the distance. Huh, you look pretty cool there Saki.

"Hachiman!" I nearly cracked my neck while turning to see Totsuka running up and waving his hand, it looked like there was sparkles all around him.

"Hey Hachiman, Saki-chan" He greeted us

"Hey" Saki greeted him back.

"Are you sure you wanna come with? I don't want to impose on you" She said to Totsuka.

Wait, so you're fine if I'm the one being imposed on?

"Yea, it's no problem. Besides, I love kids!"

* * *

Saki, Totsuka and I all biked over to her house. The trip there took about 15 minutes by bike. Both Saki and I rode our bikes there while Totsuka rode on the back of my bike, holding on to me, his hands placed on my shoulders... What a lovely feeling.

If only I could see him, his hair flowing in the wind, that sweet smile of his..

Ok, I gotta stop.

Anyways, we arrived at Saki's house roughly 15 minutes after we left school. The bike ride there was mostly quiet, save for the sounds of the city.

Saki's house was rather large, fit for a big family. 5 people in her family, I think. Her and Keika, that insect, then an infant brother along with her mother and father.

Her door was wooden, made a small creek when opened to let us in. Spacious house, tall ceiling, walls full of photos of her and her bothers and sister. Her entire home gave off a cozy feeling, smelled nice too, like rice crispie treats or something.

"Hey, Saki?" I asked her while she was leading us to the living room with Totsuka.

"Yea?"

"Where are, uh, where are your parents?" I asked.

Why can't they babysit Keika? Hell, can't that insect babysit her? Or is he too young? Too poisonous, perhaps?

"They're not here"

"Yea I can see that. It's just, why can't they babysit Keika?"

"Can't, they work all the time" She told me.

Ah, are they too coorporate slaves?

"Oh, what about that in- Taishi, I mean?"

"He can, he just needs a helping hand. Which is why I asked you"

"Yea?"

"Yea"

"Anyways, I'll be gone until about 8 or so in the night"

"That late?"

"Yea, I already cooked up some food for both Keika and Taishi. Taishi knows what to do with my infant brother" She told me while packing up some things in her bag.

"What should I do with Keika?" I asked her.

"We can play some games with her, right Saki-chan?" Totsuka added

"Yea, there are some board games in Taishi's room"

"And don't worry, she's a good kid and all. She shouldn't be any trouble"

* * *

"Haa-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Kaa-chan boyfriend and girlfriend?" No trouble my ass.

"No, no we're not. Where'd you get that idea?"

"I dunno. Kaa-chan always talks about you" Does she?

"Really?"

"Yea, she really likes you Haa-chan. Um, Saa-chan?" Keika looked at Totsuka

"Yes, Kei-chan"

"Do you know Haa-chan?"

"Heh, yes, I do know Haa-chan" He told her

"Where'd you get that nickname, Kei-chan?"

"That's what I always call people"

"Even your older brother?" Totsuka asked

"Mmhm, I call him Taa-chan" She said with a smile

"Did someone call me?" A voice came from the stairs.

Keika, Totsuka and I were all in the living room watching some TV. Watching TV could be questionable as Keika simply asked us about a dozen questions every second. Damn kids always ask questions. The worst question a kid can ask is 'Why?" [3]

"No one called you" I told him

"Yeesh, don't be so cruel Oni-san" The insect said.

"Oni-san? Who said you can call me that?" I asked him.

"Oh come on Oni-san, don't be such a negative Nancy" He said as he walked over and sat next to me.

Negative Nancy? That sounds just as stupid as a One banana cautious Carl. [4]

"Haa-chan!"

"Yea?"

"I'm hungry" Hungry?

"You're hungry?" I got a nod in response.

"Hachiman"

"What is it?" I looked over at Totsuka

"I looked at what Saki-chan left and it was some curry"

"Would you like some curry, Kei-chan?" Totsuka asked Keika

"Yea! I wan't some curry!" She said while jumping up and down.

Totsuka grabbed Keika's hand and led her to the kitchen, sitting her in her seat at the dining table. The sounds of Totsuka heating up the curry filled the kitchen along with it's sweet scent as I was left alone with Taishi.

"Say, Taishi?" I said while looking at the TV.

"Yes, Oni-san?"

"You're getting awfully close to Komachi, aren'tcha?"

"Um, yes, yes I am"

"Really now?"

"Yes..."

"Y'know, Komachi is a sweet girl. You know that, right?"

"Yes, of course. She's wonderful!" He blurted out.

I kept staring at the TV.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"Of course"

"You wouldn't do anything to her, would you?" I asked

"No, of course not"

"Good. Very good"

I got up and faced him. Putting a hand on his shoulder and told him:

"Don't you ever do anything to harm Komachi, y'hear? I don't like you and I don't plan to, got that?"

He simply looked at me with a horrified expression, I only smiled in return.

* * *

"Hachiman!"

Jesus, someone's mad. A harsh voice was sent my way after leaving Saki's household. Totsuka left early as he had to get home, so I was left with Keika and the bug.

I turned around to see Saki running up to me, I was far up the sidewalk, only to see her big assets bouncing up and down. Are they bigger than Yuigahama's? I wonder. Wait, no banish those thoughts from your head Hachiman!

"Yeeeah?" I asked unsurely.

After Saki caught up to me, out of breath, she simply asked:

"Did you say anything to Taishi?"

"Me? No. Why?" I lied

"Well he seemed upset about something, he wouldn't tell me why though"

"Really? Well, he's a middle schooler. Probably going through puberty or something" He better not get so close to Komachi.

"I guess so..."

"Um, can I ask you a question?" She said

"You already did, but go ahead"

"Do you think you can do this again sometime?"

"Again?"

"Yea, Kei-chan really likes you alot" She said a small blush forming on her face.

Interesting how she's a tough looking loner at school. Her rebellious attitude making others wary of her. Her delinquent like aura pairing with her smoking habit. Yet at home, or near her family, she turns into a sweet looking girl with a kind heart. She always seems to put her family first, that's something I can respect.

"Sure"

* * *

[1] Life is Strange's character, Max Caufield, is able to rewind time.

[2] Reference to Chuck Palahniuk's short story "Guts".

[3] Louis C.K. joke about kids and their questions, mainly 'Why?'.

[4] A phrase from Steins; Gate.

Response to Reviews:

wildarms13: Thanks! It kinda is a continuation since it takes a day after the date, though I never outright said it, it's also the same day as B is for Breakfast. There's little hints here and there that kinda imply a timeline of sorts. And yes, you're right, L is in fact for Love and should be interesting.

KairuG: Thank you, I try to make it feel as natural as possible and I really like using different POV's. Most fics here mainly use Hikigaya's POV.

Killusion: A storm isn't coming, the goddamn apocalypse is. No, but you're right, there certainly is drama in the next two chapters.

Aqua-sama: Yea, I'd say she won too. Here's Totsuka, he'll get his own chapter soon.

Eramis8: Heh, they sure are.

Jackbosstin: Thanks! Like I said above, I really like different POV's. Though there isn't a POV shift in this chapter :|

RalphZiggy: She doesn't get enough love, I agree. And to be honest, I don't think I did her justice with this chapter.

Kagemusha-Z: Yup, lot's of _this._

Shidou Shingen: Yukinoshita is a bit of a Yandere in this, K for Kill sounds interesting, too. Heh.

Asari Ugetsu: Who? Yukinoshita? Not really, no. She's more jealous of Haruno. Haruno's more of an obstacle than Isshiki.

Squalo: Lol, hope you like this chapter since Totsuka has a cameo.

Monkey999boy: Lol, you got two outta three right. L is for Love and M is for Miura are the next chapters.

Guest: Thanks. Looking back at that chapter they do seem kinda, I dunno, bitchy? Either way, I'll work on making the characters less OOC. And as for a continuation, I'll probably do that, but after I'm done with Z. I plan to do previous letters that I have ideas for, so you'll have to wait till then. Hope that's fine with ya.

hikigaya: Thanks. And the ship has already been revealed, by the way. I think people have already figured out.

Guest #2: Yea, sorry about that. I see it as her being sorta haughty and all.

Guest #3: Really? Well, shit. That's a mistake on my part then. Thanks for telling me that I appreciate it.


	12. L is for Love

A/N: Here's L is for Love. Sorry for OOC Hikigaya at the beginning, and for the cringey writing and all. This chapter is Hikigaya's sorta transformation I guess, in reverse order. His thoughts on love as a young adult, back when he was a teen and finally going all the way to when he was a child. Enjoy.

* * *

L is for Love

Love

Y'know, I've changed quite a bit. I'm not the pessimistic loner kid that I was. Well, I'm still pessimistic, but I'm not so much of a loner now. I have friends now. Yea, that's right. I finally admitted to myself of all of my friendships with the various people in my life.

I finally called Yukino and Yui my friends, something I'm glad with. All three of us went through a rough time at the start of our third year that continued into the second year of my college life.

I admitted to Yoshiteru that he's a friend of mine, he even dedicated his latest light novel to me. Good thing it's successful, that thing could've been the death of me. His girlfriend is also a friend of mine, who just so happens to be Hina.

Saki and Yumiko are both my friends now, I was able to patch things up with Yumiko too.

Minami and I were able to put aside our differences and a friendship formed during our third year.

My mentor Shizuka is my friend, she's always been in a way.

My sweet angel Saika and I are on good terms, and Orimoto and I formed a friendship during my third year as well.

Quite a lot has happened during my third year. Friendships were broken, friendships were made and some never came to light.

Now, what does this have to do with love? Well, one of my other friends, a very close one, ended up becoming my wife. It's funny how the one person who I thought I would never marry became my wife. I used to think she was quite the devil. She still kinda is. Anyways, my wife and I happened to have a kid together, a little girl.

And I can safely say that I love these two. I say 'I love you' almost every day.

I say it when I wake them up, when I leave the house and get a goodbye kiss from my wife. I say it when I drop my daughter off to school, when I make love to my wife too.

I say it a lot.

And I'm sure my past self would puke his guts out if he knew this. Sometimes I wish I could go and visit my past self and just talk to him. Tell him how much of an idiot he is. Tell him to hang in there, because his third year will be the one of the best and worst times of his life.

* * *

"I love you" The girl resting her head on my shoulder told me.

"I love you too" I said to her.

"Where should we go for our date?" She asked

"I dunno, a cafe? I guess"

"A cafe? Again?"

"Yea, you like cafes don't you?" I asked her

Most of our dates involve going to cafes or walking hand in hand through the park or something. Yes, I know how cliche that sounds.

"Yea, I don't mind, but I was wondering if we could see a movie first?"

"Yea, why not?"

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to my house and get ready. Pick me up in an hour and a half" She told me.

An hour and a half? Sheesh, that long? It takes you that long to get ready? You look fine the way you are.

"Kay" I simply said.

Better to not mention anything, she likes to dress up for dates.

"I'll see ya later" She said as she walked towards the door after getting up from the couch

I looked at my girlfriend walk over and thought of what pretty blonde hair she has.

Wait, what movie?

* * *

Love

Ah, Love. What a wonderfully unique and terrible word. I have a bit of a love-hate relationship with this word. You can't go down the street without hearing about love. You'll hear people talking about it nonchalantly, you'll hear lovey-dovey couples discussing it, you'll hear stupid questions about it and you'll hear the eventual proclamation of it.

You'll hear crap like this:

"Ah, I wonder when will love find it's way to my doorstep" It wont.

Or "Don't worry you'll find love eventually" Yea, right.

Or "Boy, I sure do love this b-e-a-u-tiful weather" Ugh, go die in a hole.

Or"I love you so much!" Get a room.

Anyways, you'll hear all this crap and _so much more._ You get sick and tired of it eventually. Hell, you'll probably gauge your eyes out when Valentines Day comes and rears its ugly head around, staring at you all googly eyed. If you're anything like me, then you know what I'm talking about.

Either way, Love is overrated. It's bullshit. The only love I need is the love from my little sister. She's all I need, yup.

Oh and everyone who believes in love can go die, it's just a battlefield.

Love,

Hikigaya Hachiman

P.S. Hiratsuka-sensei? Why the heck would you assign this essay topic? Are you a masochist or something? You probably are. I can see in your eyeballs.

* * *

"Hi-ki-ga-ya..." Seethed a very angry Hirastuka-sensei.

"Si?"

"What the hell is the meaning of this-this- this piece of crap essay!?" She slammed the paper on her desk with such force that it should've smashed the table.

I saw stares from the other teachers, most were looking at me with some form of pity. They must know I'm about to get punched. Strange, isn't that illegal or something? Why are the teachers just looking, heck, some are completely ignoring this.

"That" I pointed at the wrinkled up paper on the desk"Is my amazingly written essay on Love" I declared.

"Amazingly written?" Hirastuka-sensei asked deadpanned.

"Yes, amazingly written. I know you're old sensei, but c'mon-

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I felt a curled up fist in my stomach. The pain caused me to bend over and grab for my stomach. I felt a hand pat me on the back in an almost mother-like fashion. As I stood there with my legs feeling like jelly, another hand softly grabbed my chin and brought my head up. I was now looking at Hiratsuka-sensei who had the most prettiest and fake smile I had ever seen.

"Hikigaya"

"Yes..." I managed to whisper out.

"Didn't I tell you... to never mention a woman's age?"

"Yea, I- I think you did..."

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought"

"Yea.."

"Now then, go and redo this essay. And actually get it to the correct amount of words, this is nowhere near the 1000 word essay I assigned." She said, handing me back my paper after I got my wind back.

Sigh, guess I'll have to think up some BS for the rest of it. I started to walk back as when I heard my name being called.

"Hikigaya!" I turned around.

"Don't think about filling in the rest with crap you just made up" Jeez, how can she read my mind?

"Sure" I simply said.

I opened the door and headed out to the hallway. Time for club, might as well work on this damn essay there. Ooh, first some MAX Coffee. I followed my usual route to my favorite vending machine. It's right next to my lunch spot under the stairs, only a few minutes away. I remember finding this place for the first time, it was as if I found the most sacred place in the world.

Only it was ruined when Miura found me the next day and invited over to her house for dinner as arranged by her father and my parents. Sigh, I lost a precious can of MAX Coffee when she yelled my name and scared me causing me to drop it. You were a brave can of MAX Coffee, little one. You shall be remembered.

Getting rid of these useless thoughts, I bought a can and opened it, savoring the scent for a bit before drinking a few gulps. MAX Coffee sure is the best.

Heh, I guess that day wasn't so bad. Right after Miura ruined my drink, someone left a can for me to find right behind me. I wonder who did it, couldn't have been Miura. She has a nice almost motherly side to her, but I don't think she would've been nice to me. Still though, to whoever left me that can of MAX Coffee, I thank you. That's probably the only time you'll hear a thank you outta me.

Man, I sure do love MAX-

Wait, that's it. MAX Coffee is the key. It's the key to everything. Oh this is perfect, I"ll just do my essay on MAX Coffee. Surely Hiratsuka-sensei would approve.

...

900 some odd words later...

And that, Hiratsuka-sensei, is why I love MAX Coffee. You see? I'm a real boy! [1] I have the capacity to love something. I also love Ramen as well (Don't text me essay long texts about ramen again, Hiratsuka-sensei). Not to mention I love Komachi most. I truly am a wonderful human being, aren't I?

Love,

Hikigaya Hachiman

P.S. You gotta try some MAX Coffee some time, Hiratsuka-sensei. You might be able to attract some men with your superior tastes in drinks.

...

And done. Alright this should be done.

"Hey Hikki?"

"What?"

"What're working on?" Yuigahama asked

"An essay" I told her

"Is it the one about love?"

"Yep"

"You never finished it?" She asked

"No, Hiratsuka-sensei made me redo it"

"Yuigahama-san, it would be best not to remind him of what a failure Hikigaya-kun is" Yukinoshita added.

Yup, my insult senses were tingling [2]. Must be a new skill of mine. Skill 109 'Insult Senses' added.

"Hey, now. No need to insult me, all right?" I told her

She simply smirked at me

"You two aren't fighting again, are you?" Yuigahama asked in a worried expression.

"Yuigahama, for as intelligent and talented you are at understanding emotions and reading the mood, you're often clueless when it comes to banter" Yukinoshita responded with a small warm smile.

It was kinda like seeing a mother sweetly talk to her child.

"Oh! Yukinon, you think I'm smart and talented?"

"Well, only for certain things, yes" She replied to her

"Really?" Yuigahama practically yelled

Her face had a giant smile plastered on it, her cheeks tinted pink by the praise.

I decided to leave these two alone and head over to Hiratsuka-sensei's office to turn in my essay. Hopefully she won't make me redo it.

* * *

"Oni-chan!"

"Eh? Komachi what's wrong" I asked her

"I, I- I fell and- and I scraped my knee and- and it hurts!" She said through sobs

"Here let me see" I told her

I motioned her lay down on the steps behind us. She did so and I lifted up her light blue dress ever so slightly to see her knee. Sure enough, it was scraped and bleeding a bit.

"Is it bad, Oni chan?" She asked wiping the tears away from her eyes with her sleeve

"It's not too terrible" I told her

"Wait here, okay?"

She nodded and I left to go inside the house. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the drawers for the medkit. I found it and got a few bandages from the kit, I rummaged around some more and found some cream for her knee. I ran back downstairs after I closed the drawer and made my way outside, bandages in my left hand and cream in my right.

I laid down the materials next to Komachi and lifted up her skirt.

"What are you gonna do, Oni-chan?" She asked

"I'm gonna put some cream on and then some bandages." I told her

"Will it hurt?"

I looked her in the eyes and noticed her tears were gone.

"A bit"

"A bit?"

"Yea, only a little bit" I said

I twisted the cap off the cream and handed the two bandages to Komachi.

"Here, can you unwrap one of them"

She nodded in response.

"And make sure you only grab the edge when the sticky stuff is showing, ok?"

"Mh-hmm"

I dabbed my finger in the cream and got a small amount, I gently rubbed it over Komachi's scraped knee. She yelped a bit in surprise. I looked up at her to see her trying to contain a small smile.

"You okay?"

"Mh-hmm, it was just cold" She told me, her smile widening a bit more.

I rubbed the cream into her skin some more till there was only a slick sheen on her knee.

"Pass me the bandage" She did so and I applied it to her knee, leaving room for another one.

She had already grabbed a bandage and was working on getting it unwrapped, her small fingers struggling a bit in the process. She's quite versatile with her hand despite being only a 5 year old.

"Here" She put forth her hand and I reached for it before she pulled it back

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Can I put in on instead?" She shyly asked me

"Sure"

After a few seconds of trying to put the bandage in the right position, she finally did it.

"Good job" I told her ruffling her hair a bit.

"Hehe" She beamed at me

I pulled down her dress and grabbed a hold of her hands. Bringing her up, I lead her inside the house.

"No more playing outside, all right Komachi?" I asked

"Mh-mm" Is all I heard.

I closed the door behind us when I heard her call me.

"Oni-chan?"

"Yea?"

I was facing her and she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. Her head only reached my stomach and she nuzzled in the warmth. I stroked her hair lovingly.

"I love you, Oni-chan"

"I love you too, Komachi"

* * *

Here's a bit of an explanation of things, so you can skip this if you want. The first part is Hikigaya as a young adult, when he's already married and has a daughter. He is living the perfect life here, basically. The second part is a snippet of his third year, don't wanna say much else. The third is the pre-third year Hikigaya, the one we all know and love. And finally the fourth is a much younger Hikigaya. He's about 7 here, making Komachi 5 as mentioned. Next chapter will go through some event's in Hikigaya's third year.

[1] Pinocchio's famous line.

[2] Spiderman's 'My Spider senses are tingling!'

 **Response to Review:**

 **wildarms13: 1. Yup and thank you. 2. Maaaaybeee 3. Heck yes.**

 **Aqua-sama: To get the chapter out? Yes kinda**

 **Kagemusha-Z: Yup, hope I made ya puke, I'm sure Hikigaya would've. Yea, I think it's been mentioned in the LN's.**

 **Guest #1: Thank you**

 **Guest #2: Haruno is Love, Haruno is Life for me :)**

 **Hikigaya: Thank you good sir/ ma'am.**

 **RalphZiggy: No problem. I kinda think Kawasaki deserves Hikigaya :)**

 **ccelarator: Thank you. There's definitely some room for extra story. Heck going through whatever Kawasaki was doing in that chapter can be another chapter in it's own.**

 **Guest #3: Glad you liked it.**

 **NPWall: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Yea, sorry about that. There was a lack of Kawasaki interaction in this chapter that I will certainly expand later on.**

 **Killusion: Yea, it's a shame we didn't get to see a whole lotta Kawasaki.**

 **Monkey999boy: Kawaiisaki indeed... Ka-waii-sa-ki indeed.**

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-Kun: Indeed**

 **Guest #4: There should be a double dates of sorts. Though I think they'll focus on their siblings instead of the actual date :P**

 **Phantom Evolution: Thanks! Here's his very condensed evolution.**

 **Guest #5: I coulda sworn it's been mentioned that she's a smoker in the LN's, I may be wrong, but I'm gonna keep it.**

 **ImaNukeYourFace: Yea, I'm gonna give Kawasaki more screen time in some AU chapter that I'm planning. Also, it's not a Yui ship. Although, she was _very_ ****close to winning Hikigaya. The ship's been revealed, by the way.**


	13. M is for Miura

M is for Miura

Miura

7:56 PM- Hey, did u hear?~ Y

7:57 PM- hear what?~ H

7:57 PM- about Miura's boyfriend?~ Y

7:58 PM- ಠ_ಠ Miura has a boyfriend?~ H

7:58 PM- WAIT! is it Hayato!?~ H

7:58 PM- dont tell me its Hayato! Please! ¿ʇı uɐɔ 'ǝq ʇ,uɐɔ ʇI~ H

7:59 PM- calm down! jeez. she's dating that one creep in our class~ Y

8:00 PM- what creep? you mean Tobe?~ H

8:00 PM- No not him. y'know, the one that yelled at Sagami on the rooftop?~ Y

8:01 PM- that asshole? the one with creepy eyes? he's in our class? Since when?~ H

8:02 PM- yeah, him. Hes always been in our class.. I think? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~ Y

8:03 PM- Speaking of which, how's Sagami? she ok?~ H

8:03 PM- yeah, shes doing fine. she's still a bit out of it. You should go talk to her some more, she says more around you (¬_¬)~ Y

8:04 PM- hold on a sec. Im gunna text Sagami real quick~ H

8:04 PM- k~ Y

...

8:05 PM- Hey Sagami?~ H

8:06 PM- yeah?~ S

8:06 PM- u doing ok? everything fine?~ H

8:07 PM- yeah, i'm fine~ S

8:08 PM- r u sure? want me to come over tomorrow?~ H

8:09 PM- ...yeah, can you?~ S

8:09 PM- yeah, sure. Ill be over tomorrow, k?~ H

8:10 PM- Ok~ S

8:10 PM- K see u then. g'night ( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ~ H

8:10 PM- good night~ S

...

8:11 PM- so wat was his name again?~ H

8:11 PM- who?~ Y

8:11 PM- Miura's bf~ H

8:12 PM- um... Hikigaya, i think?~ Y

8:12 PM- isnt that a name of some disease? also when did she start dating him?~ H

8:13 PM- during break apparently, y'know, after Hayato rejected her~ Y

8:13 PM- So he's just her rebound, then?~ H

8:13 PM- Pretty much, heh, you think she could find a better rebound, right?~ Y

8:14 PM- yeah, hah! What a poor sap~ H

* * *

Yukino-chan always makes such wonderful tea. I'm jealous. My specialty is coffee, her's is tea. Always the right temperature, not too cold and not too hot, just right. Always has the perfect amount of sweetness, and always uses the right kind for every occasion.

But something's wrong with this tea. It doesn't stack up to what she's made before. It doesn't fit the mood I'm in. It's too bitter, too.

I assume her tea is off because something is bothering her. After all, she's running around her flat, her cheeks a light pink, and in what seems to be a hurry. She usually isn't like this. Always calm, no matter the situation. Interesting. I think I know why. The news must've broken her, I know it did for me.

"So! How are things, Yukino-chan?" I say

"Things are fine, Nee-san. Thank you for asking"

My eyes follow her slender figure, her glossy black hair swaying a bit behind her.

"What'cha doing?"

"Nothing that involves you"

"Oh, you're so harsh!" I mock pain.

She sighs and stops in her tracks, her front facing the door, her left arm facing me and what appears to be a bag slung over her right shoulder. She turned her head and looked at me for a few seconds, maybe at the Pan-san mug in my hand, and then turned her whole body to face me. She opened her mouth.

"If you must know, I am going to Yuigahama's house for the night"

Yuigahama's house?

"Why?" I ask

"I must discuss certain _things_ with her, Nee-san. Now if I may, I need to leave as soon as possible. I'm already five minutes late to the scheduled time" She says after turning her body away from me and while repositioning the bag on her shoulder.

"You, late?" Yukino-chan is almost never late.

"Yes, now, I'll be going Nee-san. Please lock the door, you still have the spare key, yes?" I nod my head "Good, I'll be off then. Stay safe and don't snoop around my flat if at all possible" She headed out the door in a hurry.

Oh things are _definitely_ interesting. Must have something to do with Hikigaya. Speaking of which I should call him, but first, I need to snoop around a bit.

* * *

"Hey, Hayato man. You ok, dude?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine Tobe"

"You sure, dude? You've been, like, y'know, outta it, man. It's been kinda affecting soccer practice too, dude"

"No, it's fine. I'm fine, yeah, fine. And don't worry about soccer, I've got it under control"

"Ok, whatever you say dude. Just, y'know, I- I'm here for you man."

"...Thank you, Tobe. That means a lot"

"Heh, there's that smile everyone likes"

* * *

Topic: What you did during break

Name: Hikigaya Hachiman

Class: 2F

Instructor: Hiratstuka-Sensei

Grade: F-

I'll be honest with you Hiratsuka-sensei. I didn't do a whole lot during break. It's mainly because break is so short. I mean, c'mon. 2 weeks for break? That's just pure madness right there. You honestly can't expect one to fully rest in only two weeks, right? I know I cant. I need at least two months to fully rest. Why can't it be like the states? They get two months, why can't we? Must be because that's how society is, huh?

Yep. Society. The cursed word that starts with the letter "S". As you already know, I hate society. I don't see why I have to contribute to it. I'll only be sucked into a job that forces me to become a slave. Forces me to work from 9-5, and sometimes even more. This is madness![2]

Anyhow, all I managed to do was play on my Vita. I didn't go out much during my first week. Second week, however, was different. You probably already know what's going on, right Hiratsuka-sensei?. Seeing how snoopy you are, you probably do. How old are you again? 30? That's pretty old. I don't mean anything bad by it, of course. But, you should probably find someone- nevermind, you'll probably fail me as soon as you read this.

Anyhoots, to wrap things up: Break is too short and thus society sucks hardcore, I didn't do a whole lot, something surprising happened to me that you probably already know about, and I played on my Vita the entire time.

Das Ende.

*HikIgaya, WILL you come sEe me at my office as sooN as school enDs, YOU little shit.

* * *

There's a pretty big dilemna at hand. I need to make a choice, a very important one. Said choice will determine the outcome of a certain someone's feelings. I have a 50/50 chance-

"Hey, Hikio?" Hm?

"Yeah?" I turned my head to the left and looked at a pair of green orbs and a mop of blonde hair.

The owner of said green orbs and mop of blonde hair is Miura Yumiko. She's currently at my side, her hand entwined in mine. Her thumb is making circles on the skin of my hand.

"Have you chosen yet?"

Have I chosen yet? Oh, jeez. What should I choose? The sci-fi space movie, or the cliche rom-com? Obviously I'd choose the sci-fi space movie over the cliche rom-com, but I'm here with Miura. I don't think she'd like a sci-fi movie. She already said she's not a huge fan of them. Shoot, am I really going to have to choose the rom-com? Sigh, I guess so.

"Uh, how... how about the Rom-com?" I say

Her green eyes showed a bit of emotion. Happiness. The ends of her lips curled upwards a bit, causing slight creases around her slightly narrowed eyes. A genuine smile.

"Good choice, let's go?" She said as she went forward, bringing me along.

* * *

"So... is that a yes, Hikio?" Is that a yes?

Yes. Yes it is. I wan't to say yes. I wan't those words to come out of my mouth. But... why won't they? Am I afraid? Is that it? I- I know she wouldn't do something cruel to me. I've seen her good side, she's not as cruel as she makes out to be. Just- just say yes.

"Yeah, it's- it's a yes" I croaked out.

Her eyes are welling up. She's crying. This- I- I've come too far now.

"Really?" She asks as more tears begin to fall down her cheeks. I follow the tears and see her smile.

"Yes, Miura... yes" I say

* * *

I'll be honest with you, I didn't like Miura at first. In fact, you could say that I hated her.

She was the classic case of a stuck up bitch. She's the queen be of this school, or, one of them, at least. She's called the Fiery Queen Bee of Sobu High, and rightly so. She has this fire in her eyes when she glares you down. Those eyes reminds me of a cobra.

But she's not so bad I've come to realize. She's been able to show a caring side of her, one that's almost mother-like in nature. She seems to actually care about her friends, and realizes that her friendship with them is, to a certain extent, fake.

However, she still had the hots for Hayama. And she decided to finally do something about it. She knew that confessing to him would shift things within her social group, but she was willing to take the risk. She was able to get support from Yuigaham and to a certain extent Ebina.

And so she finally confessed to him on the last day of school of our second year. A simple love letter in the locker asking for him to come to some undisclosed location. She confessed and he rejected. It's sad really. Here you have a pretty young girl who has a puppy love for the handsome young man, her prince. And nothing, he didn't care for her. A simple no and he was gone. Leaving her in tears.

I had known about this due to Yuigahama's constant babbling. She kept bugging me during break, kept in contact with me. Yukinoshita was also in contact, but not as much as Yuigahama. Yuigahama would often come over, mainly because Komachi invited her all the damn time. I don't mind though. I hate to admit it, but I've been having a change of heart recently.

I'm growing more and more softer. I guess it was because of all that stuff that happened towards the end of the school year. Me confessing to wanting something genuine... Ah, shit! Dammit, that was embarrassing!

Sigh, oh well. What's in the past is in the past, no use dwelling on it too much.

Who was I talking about? Oh, right. Miura. So she confessed and got rejected, figured as much. According to Yuigahama she's been down in the dumps. And who wouldn't? I've been there before, countless times I've been rejected. I've been rejected by girls, and my peers.

I didn't really see Miura 'till about a few days after school ended.

* * *

"Oni-chan!" I heard my sister yell from the kitchen.

Here I am laying on the couch in the living room doing what I do best: being lazy. School had just ended and I was enjoying my limited school vacation. Yuigahama kept coming over and pestering me, but today I got lucky. She went with Yukinoshita to do some shopping or something. She invited me too, which was nice of her, but I respectfully declined, of course. Said I had something important to do. Which was true, by the way.

I had to finish the last dungeon in a video game I was playing on my Vita. I'm currently playing some good 'ol Persona 4. Beating my way through countless shadows in Yomotsu Hirasaka while listening to that sweet soundtrack is a perfect way to spend an evening.

"Mmm?" I half-yelled.

"I need you to go to the convenience store for me" She said

"Why?"

"It's hoooooooot in here" She drawled out.

"So?" I asked "Just drink some cold water or stick your head in the freezer. Don't you like to smell the freezer, anyways?"

By this time I had paused the game and looked up from my Vita to find a sweaty and tired looking Komachi prancing about towards me.

"I don't wanna do that Oni-chan!"

She skipped over to me and sat on my chest with a slight oomph. She was sockless and wearing a yellow tanktop with a pair a light blue shorts. Looking down at me with anticipation, I asked:

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Go to the store"

"Yea, I got that. But why should I?"

"To go get Ice Cream, of course!" She said

Looking at her showed that signature toothy grin of hers. Dammit, I can't say no to her.

"If I do go, what will I get in return?"

"You'll get lots of love from Komachi! Oh! That scored lots of Komachi points!" It hardly does, but ok.

"Right, you're not asking me 'cause you have a hankering for ice cream, right?"

"Heh, noooo" She said with a smirk,

I sighed and turned off my Vita and set in on the coffee table next to me. To be honest, Ice Cream doesn't sound so bad. It's damn hot right now. Plus I could buy some coffee flavored Ice Cream. Yea, that'd be nice.

"Off" I said

"Hmm?" She hummed while looking down at me and swaying her legs back and forth.

"Get off of me, I need to change"

"Oh, rightio!" She sprung up with vigor in her step. I swear she has way to much energy, even for her age.

"What kind of Ice Cream do you want?" I asked her

"Mint Chocolate-chip please!" She sat back on the couch and turned on the TV, turning the channel to some gossip show or whatever the hell girls watch these days.

"Right" Is all I said.

Walking out of the living room I went up the stairs and into my sanctum sanctorum. Walking in I appreciated the cleanliness, my room usually isn't like this. Yuigahama and Komachi both helped me sort out my room yesterday, despite my complaints. My opinion is completely and utterly worthless in situations like that, oh well. And as per usual, Komachi somehow magically disappeared during the middle of it. Leaving me all alone with Yuigahama in my room. You can imagine how that went.

Anyways, I closed the door behind me and looked for some clothes in my closet. I decided on some simple red pants and a blue long sleeve shirt. Despite my appearance I'm halfway decent when it comes to clothing. Sorta. Ok not really, Komachi picked these out a while ago for a certain occasion. I like them.

I put them on and rolled up the sleeves and grabbed my phone from my bed and my wallet off my desk, putting both in my front and back pocket, respectively. Heading down the stairs I left with a simple "I'm off Komachi, I'll be back soon".

...

Ice Cream, ice cream, ice cream...

Okay, here's Mint Chocolate Chip. Now to find some Coffee flavored ice cream. Let's see...

Nope, nothing. Spent the past few minutes looking through the glass door to see if there's any.

Well this sucks. Is there really no Coffee flavored cream of the ice? Man, that really sucks. Oh, well. Chocolate will do.

I opened the door and grabbed some chocolate ice cream-

"Excuse me" Hmm?

I looked to my right to see who was talking to me, if they were talking to me, at least.

Huh.

Short blonde hair, a bit disheveled. Big green tired looking eyes behind some glasses. A simple blue hoodie and and some pants.

A dead stare.

Wait, this girl looks familiar. Is- no... it-it can't be, can it?

Is that Miura?

But Miura had long drilly hair, this girl has messy short hair. Wait let me test something.

"Miura?"

Said girl had this odd sorta thousand yard stare. She stood there just staring at the ice cream before finally noticing me.

"Oh, Hikio. Wh... what are you doing here?" She asked adjusting her glasses in a sloth like manner while letting out a yawn.

It is Miura! She- she certainly looks different.

"Getting some ice cream... you ok?" I asked her

She looks like she's been through some shit. Also, when did she get a haircut? And since when did she wear glasses?

She looked behind her and looked back and asked "Who me?" While pointing a long slender finger to her face.

"Yea... you" I said unsurely while closing the glass door and handling the two cups of ice cream.

"Oh... I'm... ok?"

"You're not sure?" I asked

She tilted her head to the right, her bangs moving a bit as well "Of what?"

"Of- nevermind" I said

"Ok" She moved to the glass door and opened it grabbing a few cups of ice cream.

"It sure is hot, huh Hikio?" She asked.

"Yea... if that's the case, why are you wearing a hoodie?"

"I dunno" She looked at me from bottom to top.

"Nice pants Hikio" She said with a small smirk

Nice pants Hikio? What's that supposed to mean? Do they look bad? I mean sure, red pants aren't really the most common thing in the world, but their not terrible, are they? Besides, she actually complimented me when my family and I came over to have dinner at her place. I was wearing the exact same pants, same long-sleeve shirt too. Was that compliment out of niceness? She's not Canadian is she? [3] Oh well.

"Thanks?" Was all I could say.

"Are you in a bad mood, Hikio?" She asked acting out of character.

"No, why?" I told her.

"Oh, y'know. 'Cau-'cause people drin- uh, eat ice cream when they're sad" She explained

"I'm not particularly sad, no. Komachi asked me to buy some"

She looked at me as though I was explaining some complicated formula of sorts.

"Who?" She asked

"Komachi? She's my little sister. Y'know the girl with short hair and a toothy grin"

After a few seconds of what seemed like contemplation, her eyes lit eyes finally showing some life in her.

"Ohhhh, yeah. I think I remember her, she's real sweet"

"Yeah" I agreed "So... are you sad?" I asked

"Me? Hmm, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Mm-hmm, maybe"

I stared at her for a few seconds. An awkward silence soon followed. She just kept staring at me, or rather almost past me somehow. I kept staring at her, too. We stared at each other and stayed like this for about 30 seconds. I broke the ice first.

"Sooo... I, uh, I gotta go" I said, pointing my thumb behind me.

"Sure" She replied lazily.

I turned around with a look of confusion on my face and walked down the aisle and to the cash register with a cashier behind the counter. I placed my items down and took out my wallet.

The cashier rang up my items and put them in a small bag.

"That'll be 500 ¥" I handed the cashier the right amount of money and took the bag.

Walking out the door caused it to ring a little bell, ignoring that I walked out to the sidewalk. It must be 100 degrees out here, I thought.

"Hey, Hikio?" I looked behind me.

Miura's standing there with a bag in her right hand. She's staring at me, this time she actually looks as though she's looking at me and not past me.

"Yeah?"

"Do... do you mind walking me home?" Eh?

Walking her home? Why?

"Why?"

"I dunno"

"I... I don't see why not, I guess. Do you live far?" I asked

Wait, I know where she lives. That was a dumb question to ask, I've already been to her house.

"No, it's right-

"Yeah, sorry, I know. I- I don't know why I asked. Yeah, sure. Come on"

I motioned her to come with me with my free hand. She caught up to me with a slight jolt and matched her speed with mine.

An awkward silence filled the humid air again. Should I say something-

"Hey, Hikio?" Nevermind

"Mm?"

"Did- did you hear what happened?" Did I hear what happened?

"No, I don't think so. What?" I asked

"What happened between me and Hayama?" Hayama? Why is she calling him Hayama now? Didn't she always call him Hayato?

"Oh, that. Yeah, uh, yeah I heard what happened. Yuigahama told me"

"Did she?" She asked

"Yeah, she's worried about you"

"Yeah... her and Ebina comforted me after. Even Yukinoshita tried comforting me... emphasis on 'tried'." She said while looking down at her toes.

"Yeah, Yukinoshita's not so hot when it comes to stuff like that. Neither am I" I muttered the last part under my breath.

"You seem pretty close to her"

"Who, Yukinoshita? Me? No, I don't really think so. We're acquaintances at best." I say

I could see Miura look at me through my peripheral vision.

"Really now?"

I turned to look at her. A smirk adorns her face.

"Yeah" I reply

What's she thinking?

...

"Thanks for taking me home, Hikio"

"Yeah, no problem"

Here I'm at Miura's doorstep, I could see her father walking up behind. He has a goofy, shit-eating grin on his face.

"A-anyways! I should probably go-"

"Hikigaya!" Dammit

"How are you, son?" Miura's father asked me. His smile now from ear to ear.

"I'm doing fine, sir"

"Are you? Well that's good. So, why are you here?" He raised a brow.

"Were you on a date with my little Miura?" He teased

I didn't really know what to say at that moment, luckily Miura said something first. She now seemed to be out of that sloth-like, solemn state.

"DAD!" She hit her father's shoulder. He simply laughed.

"He just walked me home, we met at the store" She explained

Boy, things are getting kinda awkward.

"Uh, I think I should be going. My sister awaits me. See you two" I said while slowly walking backwards.

"Ah, yes! I can't let one be away from family. Go now, Hikigaya. And come back soon!" Her father yelled as my back now faced them.

I continued walking as I heard Miura's hushed voice telling him to go away.

"Hey, Hikio!" I turned and saw Miura walking up to me, her arms crossed. She seems pissed, must've been her father. That guy... he's something else.

"Yeah?"

"Give me your phone" My phone?

"Sorry?" I ask

"Give me your goddamn phone!" She yelled.

Jeez, what's with the sudden change of tone? A few minutes ago you were all depressed and now you're acting like the Queen Bee again.

I decided to comply, as she'd probably yell at me some more, and reached into my back pocket with my free hand and took out my phone. I held it out to her and she swiped it from my hand.

She fiddled with it and started typing. I should probably put a lock on there.

"Here" She said as she handed me back my phone.

"What did you do?" I asked as I put it back into my pocket.

She smirked a bit "That's for you to find out" She said almost mysteriously.

What's for me to find out?

...

"Komachi! I'm home"

"Finally, you're here. Took you long enough, slowpoke" She ran from the living room and took the bag back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I dismissed her with a wave of my hand.

Just at that moment, my phone vibrated.

I took it out of my pocket while wondering whose calling. I hope it's not Yuigahama, or worse, Haruno.

I looked down at my phone and saw '1 New Message'. Someone texted me?

I opened it and saw the contents:

"Hey, Hikio. Thanks again for walking me home. Here's the little think you were supposed to find out :). ~ M

M? Whose M? Wait, Hikio? Miura? How- did- did she put her number in my phone?

Why?

I stood there looking dumbfounded while staring down at the screen of my phone. Miura put her number in my phone.

Huh.

* * *

 **/\\[1]/N: Sorry if the writing is a bit rusty, haven't wrote in probably like a month or so. It's mainly 'cause Stardew Valley and Don't Starve have been taking up my free time as of late, that and some schoolwork :(. Also, if you didn't get it, this chapter goes backwards in time with every new section. And there relationships will be expanded in future chapters, seeing how I skimmed a bit and mainly hinted at things. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **[1] All hail Matt Pe/\ke and the Cult of Pe/\ke!**

 **[2] A line said by someone in the movie 300, who got kicked into an abyss with some spikes below.**

 **[3] There's a joke that all Canadians are super nice.**

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **hikigaya: Sorry about that, bro. It's just that I don't like saying who's talking/thinking as well as revealing the location and time a whole lot. I like to let the reader figure it out.**

 **haruxhachi: Hmm, nope. :)**

 **wildarms13: Hey, thanks. This chapter is like that aswell. Also, if you're talking about the 4th chapter of Connections, then yes, I put that in there to hint at a future event. Everything is connected. Also there's another hint in the 4th chapter, at the very beginning. Write down all the capital letters of the first couple lines and you'll find something interesting.**

 **NPwall: Thank you!**

 **Monk Gyatso: Possibly. :)**

 **wHYaREyOUeVEnrEADINGtHIS: This chapter should answer that question. :)**

 **Shidou Shingen: Is Barakamon the anime with the Calligrapher in a small village? I remember watching that some time ago, but I don't remember the lyrics or even what the song sounds like. I'll give it a listen and see the lyrics, though.**

 **Eramis8: Nah, I think it's possible. After all, he loves Komachi, yeah? He also loves coffee and ramen. But love for someone other than family and food and drinks? Yes, I think so.**

 **Aqua-sama: This chapter should answer your question, or part of it at least. Besides, you and others already know how it ends, right? :)**

 **Drunken Soviet: Maybe it's Haruno, maybe it's not. :)**

 **Sorashita Charyubi: Blonde hair? Yumiko? This chapter should answer that.**

 **Guest: I don't see how it's a meme. Anyhow, just ignore if you don't like it, I guess.**

 **Ralph Ziggy: Thanks! I like to think she quit, too. :)**


	14. N is for Night

**A/N: I'm not dead. Oh, and there's some important info down below.**

* * *

N is for Night

Night

I like the night, y'know? I mean, it's a wonderful feeling to be awake at night. Just the thought that everyone in your house is asleep and you're awake, y'know? Like, a certain feeling comes over you. The feeling of solitude? I kinda like it every now and then. Hm, I'm starting to sound a bit like Hikki. Oh! It's even more wonderful if you're outside laying on the grass or in a hammock somewhere, just looking up and staring at the stars, right? I think so. You also have a mug of chocolate milk (or MAX Coffee for Hikki and tea for Yukinon) in your hand. Something to soothe the nerves.

Being awake at night also allows you to just think about things. Like, what am I going to do tomorrow? Will we get any requests at the service club? Will Yukinon finally say yes to coming with me to that cafe? Will Hikki be at club or will he be off wherever Yumiko dragged him? Will Isshiki come over? Oh, wait. Tomorrow's Sunday, nevermind. Or is it today that's Sunday? I don't know the time.

Anyways, I don't really know the answers to those questions, but I like to think about them.

You can also think about how your day went. Today was pretty good. I passed my English quiz, Yukinon helped me study a bit and so did Hikki. Sable was a good boy today, too. Yukinon liked the bracelet I got for the both of us, so did Hikki. I got us all friendship bracelets, mine's pink, Yukinon's is blue and Hikki's is black. I'm surprised Hikki even accepted, to be honest. I guess all that time he's spending with Yumiko is doing him some good. I don't think he would ever admit it, but I'm sure he enjoys Yumiko's and our company.

I know I enjoy his.

Ah, where was I? Oh, right. Night.

My phone says that it's 2AM right now. I should probably get to bed. Ah, but what's the rush? It's Sunday tomorrow! Hikki's favorite day. Hmm, what should I do tomorrow, anyways?

Oh! I'll just ask Yukinon out to go with me to that cafe! Er, wait. Was I already going to do that?

Ah, whatever. I'll just go to sleep, good thing Sable's sleeping next to me, he helps me sleep.

Now that I think about it, Day isn't so bad either.

Good night.

* * *

 **A/N Numero Dos: Sorry for the short (really short, honestly) chapter (and a LONG delay in updating), I didn't know what N could possibly stand for and I had other shit come up, like school and finals and more school stuff. I'm working on the next chapter, O is for Orimoto, and that'll be longer, I promise.**

 **INFO: Some people may have noticed, but all of my stories (not all, just these: ABC Stories, Connections, Reminiscing and Willpower; or, The End) are all connected. Before I uploaded my first story (first chapter of ABC) I had the idea to create my own timeline for these characters. And so I did. I created my own timeline/canon for them. But of course, me being me, I never said anything about that. I also uploaded things out of chronological order, because why not? (that'll probably piss someone off) But if you've read most of my stories, then you know how it ends, and who ends up with who. The timeline goes as so: Connections first chronologically, then ABC Stories, followed by Reminiscing and Willpower; or, The End (aptly named, huh?) finishing everything off. And yes, I know most of them aren't finished. I'm working on that. Till then, enjoy. If you have any questions or concerns (or bad words to say to me) just shoot me a PM and I'll answer you.**


	15. O is for Orimoto

**A/N: I think I'll edit this chapter in the future to make it longer, I just can't really come up with a whole lot right now. So hopefully this chapter isn't as shitty as the last. And I haven't written in a long time, so I'm getting back in the swing of things. Enjoy.**

* * *

O is for Orimoto

Orimoto

Orimoto. Now that's a name that has a certain place in my... heart? Or maybe liver? I dunno. Either way, that's a name I don't really like to talk about. Or think about, for that matter. Like most of you already know, I asked out Orimoto during Middle School. And... well, I got rejected. At the time I took it pretty badly and looking back on it I feel stupid for making such it such a big deal. I was young and hopeful, can you blame me? Probably.

Either way, I'm glad she rejected me. It crushed my hopeful and stupidly optimistic outlook on life, made me realize how cruel this world can be. Made me realize how the other viewpoint was _much_ better. How better it was to not socialize, or how it used to be, I guess.

Anyways, I'm sitting right here in a cafe, Orimoto is sitting across from texting a friend of hers, Nakamachi? Was that her name? Ah, who gives a shit. Orimoto has that Jack Torrance style smile for some reason. Makes me look normal by comparison. Now, what the hell am I doing here? I'm in a cafe that's mainly for couples. Actually, this is the same damn cafe Ishikki and I went to some time ago, where Haruno came and embarrassed the living Hell out of me. Funny enough, Yumiko and I usually go here.

Anyways, I hope Haruno doesn't show up, but knowing my luck, she probably will. I swear that woman is stalking me _, "I just happen to be in the same vicinity as you"_ she once told me, with that usual smirk plastered on her perfect face. I don't believe her, _"Yeah, right"_ I would answer her.

I looked out the window to see if I could spy something interesting with my little eyes. Nope, nothing. Just the usual: People wrapped in warm clothing to combat the snow, dogs on leashes, people with briefcases, couples holding hands and a lonely straggler here and there. I was probably the lonely straggler to most people looking out the window to combat the boredom of having to sit in here with their Middle School crush who rejected them and changed their outlook on life. Probably.

"Hey, Hikigaya?" I looked over to Orimoto, who had put her phone back in her schoolbag.

"Mm?"

"What are ya looking at?" Orimoto looking out the window to where I was looking at.

"Nothing in particular... Hey," Orimoto looked over at me again,"Why'd you invite me over to this place, anyways?" I asked.

Orimoto came over to Sobu and waited at the entrance. I remember I walked out the front entrance and going a ways out to the bike stand, when I saw her talking to some dude, seeing her made me want to make a beeline back to the Service Club. Which wouldn't have been a smart idea, due to short conversation I had with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. _"Hey, I'm gonna head out, gotta work on that essay Hiratsuka-sensei gave us. You should get started on that, Yuigahama"_ I told the pair, _"Oki-doki! Cya, Hikki"_ Yuigahama being her usual cheery self responded, and _"My, my. Hikigaya-kun actually has **some** work ethic, hm?"_ Yukinoshita, like a dog, barked at me in a playful tone, paired with a smile. Of course that was all bullshit. Me needing to work on an essay, I mean. I already finished it during lunch, it was stupid easy, actually.

But before I could run in some direction and bump into some pretty girl like in an anime, Orimoto noticed me and brushed off the guy she was talking to, who followed her figure with his eyes, only to notice and glare at me. I asked her why she was here and she told me she was asking around looking for me.

 _"Yeah, but why?"_ I asked.

 _"Because I need you to come with me"_ Orimoto looking at me expectantly, I asked again, _"Why?"_ She answered, _"I really need to talk to you about something"_

 _"What do you need to talk to me about? Can't you just say it here, or text me or something. You have my number, right?"_ I told her.

 _"It's something we need to talk about in private"_ She told me.

As Orimoto already told me earlier, "Because I need to talk to you in private" I looked around the cafe a bit, noticing the people inside, about 10 or so?

"And how is this private?" Motioning my head a bit, Orimoto looked around and carried a sorta embarrassed face.

"Uh, well, y'know?" Orimoto lamely said.

"No, no I don't. Anyways, can you get to the point? I need to work on an essay" And there I go, spewing out bullshit again.

"Oh, you do?" Orimoto with a surprised face, "Something like that" I told her.

"Okay, well. Here's the thing" Orimoto getting serious.

Sipping on some not-MAX Coffee, I said "I'm all ears"

"What- what exactly... are we?" Orimoto stuttered out.

What exactly are we? What kind of question's that? Isn't it obvious, anyways? We're acquaintances, at best. But before saying that like it was the most obvious thing anyone's ever said, I looked at Orimoto. Fear? Is that I'm seeing now? Fear? Why? Do I look scary now? Do my eyes look shittier than usual? Or is that uncertainty I spy in those brown eyes? Is she afraid of what I'll say?

"That's an interesting question" After some thought.

"You think so?" Orimoto chuckling a bit, putting up a front.

I eyed her, "Maybe. To answer your question" Hopefully she won't get hurt by this, I thought "We're acquaintances"

Orimoto jumped in surprise, her eyes widening a bit, then she smiled "Acquaintances, huh?" She chuckled a bit with a sorta serene smile.

Fuck me sideways with a broomstick, she's turning into a yandere now isn't she?

As it turned out, no, she didn't turn into a yandere. She didn't turn out into anything, really. Maybe if she asked during a full moon she would've changed. She didn't get mad either.

"So you're not mad?" I asked again.

"Nah, I'm fine" She smiled at me.

"Though, I'm curious" She looked at me again, "Do you have any friends?" Do I have any friends?

...

Hm. I think I do. I'm sure my younger self would probably try to punch me or something, but yeah, I think I do have friends. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. Yeah, they're my friends. And before you ask, I think I changed a bit. It seems my time in the service club changed me a bit, it made me a bit softer. I'm still a cynical brat, as Hiratsuka-sensei would say, but my time with the two and Miura definitely changed me. It's small, but it's something.

So, I answered her:

"Yeah, yeah I do" Orimoto smiled at me softly.

"You're changing Hikigaya"

That made me wonder. Is that a good thing?

One would hope.

Right?

* * *

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Fanfic Critic: Oh, yeah. Say mean things to me, it turns me on.**

 **wildarms13: Yep, they've been dating for a bit now. It's winter right now, actually. Getting close to an end. _Hint hint._**

 **hikigaya: R for Raid? That could be pretty interesting when it comes to emotions and the like. Hm.**

 **Sorashita Charyubi: Yeah, sorry the overdue update. And I'm in the process of updating other stories, too. Though, "My Supernatural Filled Teen Romcom" and "Diary of a Serial Killer" are going to be pushed back, however.**

 **TheLaughingStalk is cringey: Yup, they're connected. Let's just hope it all unravels in a nice and tidy manner :)**

 **Flash Falcon: Thanks for all the reviews, dude. To answer some stuff: Most of the girls like him in varying degrees. Some of them have small crushes, others (mainly 3) have a love for him. Most will end up not liking him anymore, because crushes come and go, right? And yeah, it's HikigayaXMiura, for now. And, yeah you're right, a lot of stories with Miura popped up. It wasn't as popular when I first started uploading and then it exploded, so now this won't really be all that unique. Oh well. And no, I can't read minds :)**


	16. UPDATE ABOUT STUFF, SORRY TO DISAPPOINT

Hey guys,

So, I haven't updated jack-shit. That's mainly cuz I just got bored of writing here. I wasn't happy writing all this stuff. I had to take a break. I just didn't _feel_ like writing, you know? I probably should've said something sooner, and I apologize for that. I'm sure most of you (who've read this story, to those that haven't and are seeing this for the first time, hi) have forgotten about my stories, but I have some (depending on who you are) good (bad?) news.

I'm going to start writing again, but I need some feedback. I'm thinking about rebooting the whole thing. This time, things will be more coherent, I won't (probably) upload stories in non-chronological order. The stories themselves will still retain its semi-nonlinear style, I'm just thinking of rebooting with Connections first and then going into ABCs, then Reminiscing and so on, not starting with ABCs then Connections and yadda, yadda, yadda.

Anyone against this idea? Anyone care? Anyone want me to finish my damn stories first, or?

If you care, the reboots (is that the appropriate term here?) will be mostly in third person, as I've gotten used to writing in third person. Like I said, I'll start with Connections first, which I've named Connections: Redux (I've already started writing this) and once that's finished (yes, I'll finish this first then upload the next story), I'll work on the next in the series. If you don't care, then whatever.

Does this make sense? If not, tell me and I'll try my best to explain it in better detail.

Anyways, if people would like this reboot, then I'll post the few couple chapters of it by the end of the week and things will kick off from there. I don't really know what to do with my other stories (the one in this canon storyline I created), maybe I'll delete them or something. If not, then I'll start working on this ABCs story once more.

And if no one even remembers half of the stuff that I wrote, that's totally fine. I understand as there are plenty of other better stories to read and mine isn't anything special.

Again, sorry there's no update for this story here. I'm preparing myself for some negative comments. And don't hold back, be honest.

Yours Truly,

EverythingYouDoIsABalloon


	17. A RESPONSE TO FANFIC CRITIC

**Fanfic Critic, I need to reply to you and hopefully you read this:** I really hope you create an account (or if you already have one, log in) cuz you have some great words and I'd love to respond via PMs instead of what I'm doing now. Not that I'm embarrassed and have to resort to PMs or anything, it's just much more convenient. First of all, thank you for being so brutal and honest when it comes to this. You bring up some absolutely great points and I feel the need to respond to you in detail.

The part about pairings. I don't, to my knowledge, believe I've ever **explicitly** stated that Yukinoshita or Kawasaki were paired with Hikigaya. The story, from the beginning, is supposed to be Hikigaya x Miura **then** (cuz who says relationships last?) it'll evolve into Hikigaya x Haruno. I have **hinted** that some of the girls have feelings/small crushes on Hikigaya, but I haven't outright said that x and y are dating (other than Miura and Haruno). And yes, there seemed to be no build up to Miura x Hikigaya and that's entirely my fault and my lack of writing skills. No excuse there. If it came across that certain pairings existed then it's entirely my fault, it was not my intention to make it seem that way.

Each of the ABCs stories are within this canon that I'm creating and each story has hints that connect it with another story. I'm not sure if you understand this (I don't intend to sound mean here) as I'm assuming the only story of mine you've read is this one?. And it's absolutely possible that my hints just didn't get across to some readers and I apologize for that. Besides, most people probably don't even remember half the stuff I wrote. Anyways, ABCs is Part Two in canon. Connections is first chronologically (another story of mine, which, by the way, has some backstory into Hikigaya and Miura's relationship and there's still some stuff for that story that has yet to be seen. The idea for that story was to make everyone connected in one way or another, whether the characters realized this or not and to make the story itself connected to other stories). Then ABCs, then Reminiscing and Willpower finishing things off. And, I will admit, the storyline I created isn't done. Probably about only half of it I've written about. There's quite a bit of history that still hasn't been seen.

So: Connections, ABCs, Reminiscing and finally Willpower.

It was stupid of me to write these stories in this manner as I uploaded things in a chaotic order. For some reason, I have a fixation on nonlinear/non-chronological stuff and it has screwed me over quite a bit. Everything, in my head, makes sense. I know what happens to these characters and I know what going to happen and I know a lot that the reader doesn't know, like how certain relationships are established and whatnot. I purposefully left people in the dark cuz I like the idea of the reader piecing things together. But that was dumb of me, as not everyone is going to read all my stories. Someone may only read ABCs and get confused, or someone may only read Connections and get confused.

This is part of the reason why I wan't to reboot/rewrite everything. I wan't to make each story (as a whole) seem standalone, so if someone reads only, for example, Connections, it'll make sense. And if someone reads all of them, it'll also makes sense. I know this will be difficult to pull off, but I'm writing an outline and making more notes for myself to make things more coherent.

Anyhow, hopefully you read this (and for anyone else who have the same thoughts) and understand things a bit more? If not, just say (and this applies to everyone) and I'll give some more insight. Again, I don't intend to sound mean or arrogant or haughty or anything, I just feel the need to respond in detail.

And yes, I'm definitely biased when it comes to Miura and yes, I do need to rewatch the anime and read the LNs again. My memory of the series is fading. No, I won't be deleting your comment. I keep all comments/reviews good or bad up.


End file.
